


From Enemies to Bondmates

by 0idontknow0



Series: Something More than We Intended [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus, Scorpius and Lysander seem to have found themselves in an awkward situation. One that they cannot get out of. Now they'll have to get along whether they want to or not, all three of them. A continuation of "Enemies with Benefits"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Scorpius Malfoy Decided to Treat Albus Potter Like a Human Being

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Scorpius and his lovers are possibly preggers and his father and Harry are dating. Pansy's doing checkups on them to see whether or not they've really gone and fucked up

So they had fucked up in a more brilliant way than Scorpius had imagined. Possible pregnancies he could deal with. His boyfriend's possible Potter impregnation he could also deal with, though it bothered him to no end. His father and Harry being put in such an emotionally stressing situation was something else all together. Scorpius was fine with fucking up his own life, but not his father's. Draco had already had to overcome too many obstacles during and since the war, obstacles he had made sure to lessen for Scorpius as much as he could.

At the moment he, Lysander and Mop were in one of the front rooms getting checked up by his God-Mother Pansy. Why a witch as cold as her became a Healer, he would never quite know but he would not question it. He rose from his seat and excused himself from the room. She was dealing with Potter for the moment and he reckoned that Lysander was more than enough company for the man at the moment. Scorpius stepped into the kitchens and saw Draco and Harry seated together at the small table. Harry had has head resting in his arms as Draco idly ran a hand through his hair. He nearly turned to leave but they spotted him.

"Scorpius," Harry said, as he sat up. The man glanced at him and his father and rose from his seat. "I'll give you two a minute. How's Al?"

"Pansy's dealing with him now," he replied. "I reckon he wouldn't mind if you were there." With a nod and a slight smile Harry left them.

Scorpius went to sit beside his father.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked. His eyes locked onto Scorpius.

"Wondering the same about you," he said. "Father, I'm sorry about all this. I- You and Harry are good, right?"

"You're fretting about me right now?" his father smiled wryly. "In a situation like this? Harry and I will be fine. It was just... an overload of information. I had time to let it soak in all of yesterday and last night so I'm a lot less... snappish. How are your two boys?"

"Two?" he repeated.

"Yes, _two_."

"Lysander's holding up fairly well. We've known about it and had time to accept the situation and take the proper precautions. Knowing there's a slight chance it might still happen is a bit worrisome though. I know he's more worried than he's letting on. As for Potter, I'm not entirely sure. We don't exactly talk."

His father frowned at him. "You can't simply continue to treat him-"

"I'm not, Father. I won't," he said. "If anything actually happens I'll... be there... for Potter. I've managed to avoid bickering with him since this all happened. I'm trying."

His father nodded and held his wrist lightly. "And what of the bond? Have you discussed it... and what it means for you all?"

He shook his head. "Not with Potter. Not yet. He's still mulling over what we've already told him and I reckon he's trying not to go mental. I'm not going to ignore the bond though, father. I'm not so foolish."

Draco squeezed his wrist gently and stood. "Come on, I think we should go back now."

* * *

When they got back to the front room Pansy had already finished up and was waiting to give them her results. Scorpius felt a fair bit of anxiety and judging from the looks of it so did everyone else. Potter looked about to burst with nervousness.

"Well, Scorpius, the potions have generously slowed the changes in your body so it's highly unlikely that you'll even be able to produce an egg at this point, much less have it fertilized. Scamander, you've actually stopped changing and are already regressing to normalcy. Potter, you're much further along than either of the two of them and you've only recently started taking the potions so I'd have to check on you over the next few days. But if anything, should you manage to fully form a womb in the next couple of days, whether or not it'll be barren could go either way. You've still got a week and a lot can change between now and then, but at this point it's still possible you might conceive. I'll come back and see you in three days to give a new diagnosis," Pansy said.

The man looked about to panic.

"Potter," he started, and then realized he should have probably intonated the man's name differently.

"What, Malfoy? What?" Potter snapped.

"Al," Harry said reassuringly.

Potter shook his head and got up. "I need to take a walk," he said, before leaving the room.

"Potter," Scorpius called. He sighed and followed him out. "Potter!"

When he caught up to the man they were in one of the gardens. "Malfoy, I _don't_ want to talk to you right now," Potter spat.

"You don't- Stop would you?" he said. He grabbed Potter's arm and spun him around.

"Look, Hob, I'm dealing with the _very_ frightening idea that I might actually... _conceive_. Yesterday it was this abstract idea that I had and for some fucking reason hearing Parkinson confirm that I wasn't just imagining things made it that much more stressful. Go away," Potter snapped. "I don't want to deal with you right now."

"You do realise that if you're going to have a child then I am as well, right?" he pointed out. Potter glared at him. "What I mean is it'll be my child as well, if you do get pregnant. It's not as if you're the only one that has to deal with this. I do too, and Lysander and our fathers. It's... not as if you're alone."

"As if you're going to want anything to do with this," the man laughed darkly.

"I'm not so vile as to leave you on your own if this happens," he said. He rested a hand on Potter's abdomen and felt the muscles tense under his touch. "As much as I dislike you, Mop, I'll be there... regardless of the bond."

"You're being nice to me," the man muttered disbelievingly.

He shrugged and moved his hand to his pocket. It was a slightly odd for him to keep any sort of innocent contact with Potter.

When they went back inside the Manor Lysander was waiting outside the room door. He looked at them carefully and then gave a soft smile. He gave Potter a half hug and murmured something that made the man smile and then he turned to Scorpius and slid an arm around his waist. His boyfriend kissed him on the cheek before murmuring "Well done."


	2. When Scorpius Malfoy Decided to Treat Albus Potter Like a Human Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus decides to break things off with Amelia, finally, after everything's pretty much messed up.

"Well, Albus, what is it?" Amelia asked from the couch.

He sat in the chair and opened his mouth but only ended up tugging on his hair. He was supposed to see Healer Parkinson tomorrow and it was distracting him from the task at hand. "Amelia, I um..." he tried. He sighed. "We should break up."

"We should _what_?" she asked, with wide eyes. "Albus, what the bloody hell are you talking about? I thought things were-"

"I've been- Well I've been cheating on you to be completely honest. And I did manage to break it off but then _things_ happened and-" he explained.

"You've been _cheating on me_?" she asked loudly, angrily, frighteningly, as she shot out of her seat.

"Wh- I- Yes," he admitted. "Listen, Amelia, I'm sorry. I did-"

" _Don't_ you say you didn't mean to do it Albus. You said you were _cheating_ on me. Not that you _cheated_ on me. You've been buggering some... floozy, behind my back, repeatedly," she said, as she gestured wildly. "Who is it? Do I know her? What the fuck were you even thinking?"

"I- I wasn't... thinking, not really," he said, as he got up. "And yeah, you know... them. And they aren't-" he fumbled.

" _Them_?" she seethed. " _Them_ , Albus, _them_? How many women have you been fucking?"

"Just two," he said. "And they aren't actually-"

"Oh, _just_ two," she said sarcastically, as she stepped towards him. "Well then, I reckon _just two_ is perfectly fine."

Instinctively he stepped back to keep the distance between them. "It's not like I expect you to forgive me or anything," he said.

" _Good_ , because I really don't see how I can," she said, her voice cracking. " _Fuck_."

"Amelia," he said softly, "listen, I- You should know that I um- We sort of- I ran into them at Beltane and we may have- Well we _did_... bond..."

She sat back down in the couch again and shook her head. "Bond," she muttered. "You _bonded_ with... them... the both of them?"

"Yeah, I did," he said.

"Are they _pregnant_?" she asked.

Albus felt himself flinch before he could even think to hide it and Amelia got up and paced the room. "Amelia, you should know that I didn't exactly bond with... women," he said nervously.

"You've been cheating on me with... men?" she asked. Her jaw dropped further and further as she began to comprehend that. "Albus, you're... gay?"

_Why the fuck can't a bloke be bisexual?_ " _Bisexual_ ," he clarified.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Amelia, I really don't think-"

"I'm going to find out sooner or later, Albus. You might as well tell m- Oh Godric," she said. Her face paled and she spun on her heel. She whipped back around and pinned him with her eyes. "Which one of you is pregnant?"

"Wh- I- We don't know if any of us are just yet," he said quietly.

"Who, tell me who," she demanded.

"... You aren't going to like it," he sighed.

"I already don't like it, Albus!" she snapped.

"... Lysander and... Hob," he admitted.

"Lysander and _Malfoy_?" she hissed. "You cheated on me with _Scorpius Malfoy_ , of _all_ people." She stepped slowly towards him and he moved back at the look in her eyes. "Malfoy, who you supposedly can't stand? Malfoy, who you argue with at _every turn_? Malfoy, who spits your name like its dirt?"

"Amelia, put the wand away," he said with deliberate calm. She had whipped it out with a speed he had never seen her use before. He moved his hand to his own but hers was already out and aimed at him.

"I trusted you, Albus. I trusted you and I _cared_ for you and-"

"I cared for you too," he murmured, though in retrospect he probably should not have.

" _Cheating_ on me, _lying_ to me, those aren't attributed to caring for someone, Albus!" she barked at him. "Bloody hell- I- _Diffindo_!" She cast at him repeatedly.

Albus quickly cast shield charms but managed to get sliced on his side. He swore and blocked the melee of hexes that were being thrown at him. "Amelia! For fuck's sake calm down!" he yelled.

"Calm down?" she hissed. " _Defodio_!"

"Oi!," he yelped, as he blocked the spell. "Are you trying to kill me?"

" _Reducto_!" she shrieked.

"Shit," he muttered, as he cast a shield charm. The force of the spell knocked him back and he groaned as he hit the bookcase. When he looked up a spell was hurtling towards him and he scrambled out of the way and dove behind a piece of furniture before focusing enough to disapparate to Grimmauld.

* * *

When he opened the door he heard the very distinct yelling of his mother. She was demanding that Harry tell her what happened to Albus and Harry was insisting that she should hear it from him herself. Well, that will be an interesting conversation, one he would rather have tomorrow, or the day after even. All he wanted right now was to heal up and have some peace and quiet, which clearly was not going to happen here.

"Did you hear the door?" Harry asked.

"Harry James Potter, will you stop trying to avoid speaking to me?" his mother said with false calm.

"I'm not- Bloody hell Ginny I'm not avoiding anything," his father said.

He heard footsteps coming towards the lobby and he swiftly went outside and apparated to Lysander's flat. He leaned on the doorframe and knocked tiredly. A few moments later the door opened and Lorcan was looking at him with wide eyes as he quickly ushered him inside. Apparently Lysander was out gathering research for his latest project. Their lives are fucked up but they still have to work.

The other twin sat him down in one of the chairs and Albus hissed when his back touched it. The man lifted his shirt and carefully peeled it away from the gash on his side. He winced as it aggravated the wound. Lorcan muttered an _Episkey_ then cast the spell again and cleaned the wound with a _Tergeo_. After a while they decided on simply removing Albus shirt all together so that they could get to the bruises and Lorcan managed to find a few cuts that Albus had not noticed he had gotten. The man patched him up as best he could and rubbed some Bruise Removal Paste on his bruises and Star Grass Salve on the gash that had just barely closed.

"So, who hexed your arse?" Lorcan asked, as he helped Albus to Lysander's room.

"Amelia," he murmured.

"Ah, so you told her then," Lorcan said. "I don't need to ask how it went by the looks of you."

He grunted and pulled his trousers off. Blood had gotten on them and he did not want it to get on the bed. He sat down and sighed. "How'd you take it?"

"To be honest, I sat and stared at Lysander for a good few minutes before my brain could function again. But I don't particularly care about Lysander's sex life so it's fine I suppose, and he's been taking the proper potions and the like. He just, hasn't told Mum or Dad yet. Mostly because Dad'll probably throw a fit," said Lorcan. "Go on then, lie down. I'll see if we have anything here for the pain."

"This is so fucking stressful. And it's fine, Lorcan," he said, as he lay on his stomach. "The salve and the paste will patch me up just fine."

"You sure?" asked Lorcan.

Albus nodded and closed his eyes. "Some lavender oil for my headache would be good but it's not too overbearing so I can wait it out if it's too much trou-," he murmured.

"Twit," Lorcan muttered. "I'll get the oil."

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

"Lorcan!"

Albus was roused from his sleep at the sound of someone yelling.

"Lorcan, do I even want to know _why_ there's blood all over this chair?" Lysander asked. Albus rolled onto the side that was uninjured and started to get up.

"Well, Albus came by and-"

"Albus? Is he all-"

"Yeah, I patched him up. He's-"

The door swung open and Lysander stopped short when he saw Albus. The man moved over to him and had him lie back in bed. He complained that he was fine now and that Lorcan had taken very good care of him but Lysander was not having it. He sighed and folded his arms under his face. His back was not hurting as much as before but he reckoned he should still lie on his stomach in the mean while. He watched Lysander send a Patronus to Malfoy, the animal disappearing into the wall.

"Was that a stag?" he asked.

"Hm, no, it's an elk. They're often mistaken as deer though," Lysander explained. "So, what happened to you?" He sat beside Albus and leaned back on the headboard.

Albus fiddled with the fabric of Lysander's trousers to distract himself. "I broke up with Amelia," he mumbled. "It was going _sort of_ all right, all things considered, and then she sort of went mental when I mentioned Hob."

"Amelia attacked you?" Lysander asked. "You all right? Emotionally I mean."

He shrugged and turned his head to the other side and Lysander ran a hand gently through his hair before his began to toy with it. He knew it would not have played out well no matter what he had done or said to Amelia, but he had not expected her to practically try and kill him. It hurt but that was only fair considering how much she was likely to be hurting right now, because of him. And now he was lying in bed with Lysander and receiving comfort from one of the men he had cheated on her with.

Albus really was an arse, an arse that was now nuzzling the hand in his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What's happened?" he heard Malfoy ask. The man really needed to make some sort of noise when he Apparated. "Potter?"

"He told Amelia," Lysander said, when Albus did not reply, fingers still threading through his hair. "She lashed out."

"Is he all right?"

"He's awake, you can ask him," Lysander said.

"Potter," Hob called, in much the same way he usually would.

"I'm fine," he said.

"How badly did she hurt you?" the man asked. Albus heard a thump and a grunt. "What I _meant_ was, how are your injuries?"

"They're fine," he said.

"Albus," Lysander said semi-sternly.

"My back just hurts a bit is _all_."

A few moments later he felt the bed sink. "Stay there," Malfoy instructed before Albus felt cool, moist hands glide over his back.

"What are you-" he started.

"Hush up," Malfoy said, as his hands coated Albus' back with something that smelled of mint.

Once he was covered with the... stuff... the man's hands worked his neck and moved down to his shoulders and back. Fingers worked the substance into Albus' skin and worked the tension out of his muscles. He swallowed and tried not to let himself get overly aroused by Malfoy's motions, but it was hard and he was getting hard. His breath became shallow and by the end of it he was fighting the urge to frot into Lysander's bed.

There was chuckle from beside him.

"Randy are we?" Lysander asked, as he still toyed with Albus' hair.

"I really don't think we should shag or anything just yet," he pointed out.

If he was developing a womb and producing an egg and all that he did not particularly want to provide any more of a chance of impregnation. Lysander nodded and let him be. Albus almost wished one of them would just fuck him regardless but that was his cock thinking, not his brain.

"Moving on," Hob said, "How's your back now?"

"Cool, soothed," he said. He turned his head and looked at Hob. The man simply nodded and cleaned his hands.

Lysander sighed. "It's as if you two really don't know how to speak normally to one another," the man said.

Albus squirmed and looked away again. Lysander was right. He and Hob did not know how to be civil towards each other without having to use severely clipped sentences. After a few beats he looked back at the blonde.

"Hob, I- Thanks," he said and looked away.


	3. What Happened When the Potters Malfoys and a Lone Scamander Visited the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That title's pretty self explanatory

 

 

"I know, I _know_ ," Mop said in a frustrated tone. "Dad, I'm going to talk to Mum tonight, don't worry. I just want to get through the check up first before I worry about anything else. Please."

Harry closed his eyes, sighed and nodded. "Just, make sure you tell her. I don't want to spend an extended amount of time convincing her that this is something she should hear from _you_. I don't know how many times I can rephrase the same thing so she can understand I'm not doing it to torment her," Harry said, with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. "And after that commotion with Amelia she and Lily are barking up my arse about what the bloody hell is going on. Luckily for you Amelia was too upset to go into detail. She apparently just kept insulting you and demanding to know your whereabouts."

"So I have to _retell_ the whole story?" Mop asked. Scorpius pinched his nose and shook his head at the idiot.

"Yes," Harry said. He looked at his son as if he did not know what to do with him.

"Mom might not hex me, but Lily probably will," Mop sighed. "You're coming with me, because they're both going to throw a fit and you know it's hard enough to deal with _one_ of them already."

"You have _got_ to be joking, Mop," Scorpius said, frustrated. How difficult was it to simply tell the two women what had happened? Astoria had dealt with it fairly well, especially since he had brought her an exquisite bottle of wine for her to be able to drink while he reiterated the recent events.

"He's not," Harry frowned. "They've got Molly's temper."

"I've seen," Lysander winced.

"Like that howler Weasley got that one time in school," Pansy chortled, "Absolutely embarrassing that was. It's a shame She-Weas...ley, inherited the trait. Anyway, I'm done now. Scamander's back to normal. Scorpius is near normal again. Potter's developed a womb but its barren, which is pretty lucky for him since none of you want a child just yet and the egg was fertilized."

"Thank Merlin," Potter breathed.

Beside him Lysander let out a relieved sigh, as did Draco and Harry. Scorpius smiled at their fortune. Now, if only they could get out of the actual bond then everything would be perfect, but they could not, and they would not. He was perfectly fine with settling for this though. The prospect of a child was not something he was very open to at the moment, though if it had happened he would have kept to his word and cared for it.

"Well, I must say, you Malfoy's and Potter's always find yourselves in the most _absurd_  situations. Scamander, I went to Hogwarts with your mother when she was Looney Luna, I'd be surprised if your life had any sort of normalcy to it," Pansy commented. "This was fun though, for me. "

"Pansy," Draco chided.

"It's basically over now," she said. "I don't have to be nice any more. And it's not like you paid me, Draco, darling. This was a _favour_."

"Of which you owed me," his father said.

"Technicalities" she said dismissively. "Now, Potter, don't stop taking that potion it'll help speed along your regression. When your supply finishes that's fine, that's a couple days from now."

"Right, so I just have to keep taking my potions, figure out where I'm going to live, find a way to get my things from the flat and tell Mom and Lily about this whole thing," Mop listed out.

"At least you aren't pregnant, Mop," he said.

"That would have been ... awkward," Lysander admitted, as he glanced Scorpius' way. They had talked about it and they had argued over it and Scorpius was glad that the continuous stress that would have stemmed from that pregnancy had been mostly avoided.

"Oh, I know," Potter said.

"Now," Draco said, "Onward to The Burrow, the lot of you."

Scorpius turned to his father with question in his eyes and was met with a raised brow and a slight smirk. He and Harry were planning to announce _all_ the news to the Weasley's at _one_ time. That meant that Scorpius, Lysander and Mop's story would likely draw unnecessary drama from Draco and Harry, or vice versa depending on the order in which the announcements were made. That or the entire house would be filled with shocked silence.

"It's Sunday..." Potter said, as if it held meaning. He turned to Harry and repeated the statement "It's _Sunday_. When I said I'd tell Mum tonight I didn't mean at family dinner..."

"I know, Albus," Harry said, as he walked over to them. "But its best we deal with this all at once, instead of quelling Weasley's every few days." With that said Harry grabbed onto Scorpius and Lysander and apparated them to the most gravity defying building Scorpius had ever set eyes on.

"How is magic even keeping that upright," he asked, as he observed The Burrow.

"To be honest I've never been sure," Harry said.

"Well, I did delve into Architectural Magic for one of my projects-" Lysander started, but Harry held a hand up and shook his head.

"Maybe right now isn't the best time for a lesson. They're shorter than Hermione's by far but I think we'll have enough to deal with after we get inside," Harry said. Scorpius half wanted to hear the rest of the story though, perhaps he would ask later.

With a slight _pop_ Mop and Scorpius' Father appeared outside the wards of The Burrow and made their way towards them. Draco said something about Mop not wanting to Apparate there so he had to do it himself. Mop justified his actions by outlining that there would be a house full of people that were not going to be pleased with their situation and half that house would not be pleased with Harry and Draco's news either. They were supposedly walking to their deaths, though Scorpius thought that to be a severe exaggeration.

"Albus, calm down," Lysander said. "I reckon you're just sexually frustrated right now, is all."

"Sexually frustrated?" Mop repeated, as his father knocked on the door.

"Well, you haven't shagged either of us since the bonding and now you don't have any potential pregnancies stressing you," said Lysander.

"So then why aren't either of _you_ getting snappish?" Potter asked.

"They've had one another to shag," Draco supplied. Harry turned around to glance at them with a pinched face. Scorpius reckoned he did not appreciate the mental image.

"Don't get it wrong, we're still randy for _you_ since neither of us has gotten to shag you. But we've compensated with one another," he said. The door to The Burrow squeaked opened.

"Molly!" Harry said with relief. "Good to see you." They all turned and watched as Harry hugged the plump woman, Mop sighing and moving forwards before they followed.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, as she held him tightly. She was greying but still had streaks of red in her hair. She looked like your stereotypical storybook grandmother. "Albus, dear, how've you been? I heard you had a nasty break up. Your mother's been worried sick about where you were. _This_ one here apparently wasn't much help."

"Hi, Gran," Mop said, smiling awkwardly as he hugged her. "Don't worry I'll explain it all. I'm fine though and Dad really didn't know where I was."

"Hmph, thick as thieves you two are. Always teaming up like this," she said. She glanced at Scorpius and the others and failed to hide the shock on her face before she smiled at them "Lysander, Malfoys, well, come on in. I reckon I'll eventually hear why you're here too."

They all entered The Burrow and Mrs. Weasley hugged Lysander and asked him about his family before they made their way to the front room. Scorpius marvelled at the number of people that fit in the small space. The home was a great deal more relaxed than the Manor and the smell of food filled the air. The only thing about it that was unsettling was the sheer number of Mop's relatives that were doing double takes when they saw him and his father. The Malfoy-Weasley feud was not nearly as strong as it had been during his father's time but it was a finicky thing that could easily revert to its former malice, though the involvement of Potters lessened the chance.

"Albus, there you are," Miss Weasley said, as she wiped her hands on a towel and moved to hug him. "Where have you _been_? Amelia came to the house yesterday day in a fit and I hadn't heard anything from you."

"I'm fine Mum, you don't need to worry," Mop said. "And I'm actually here to explain everything."

The woman studied her son for a moment before she nodded. She shot a stern glance at Harry, nodded curtly at Scorpius and his father. Lysander got a more welcoming acknowledgement before she turned back to Mop. "Before or after dinner?"

"Uhm... " Mop hesitated.

Mop glanced at Harry before he answered. "After should be good," Harry said. Miss Weasley looked at him as if she was about to ask something.

"Brilliant," Mop said. "I was opting for then as well."

* * *

Once everyone's dishes had been put away, or cast aside, Potter's mother gave him that look mother's tend to give when they expect an explanation of you. The man sighed and glanced at Harry, who nodded for him to go first, before he headed to the fireplace.

"Uh, yeah," Mop started. "So, a few of you have asked me about the Amelia situation and in true, terrifying, Weasley tradition I'm telling you all in one go." Scorpius and Lysander stayed seated in the couch and watched Potter fumble for words.

"Well, go on then," Ron Weasley said. "It's easier if you just say it quickly."

"Agreed," said Hugo. The two sounded as if they were speaking from past experience.

"Right, well, I broke up with Amelia yesterday, which admittedly, could have gone better..." Mop grimaced. "The reason being that I... Well you see on Beltane I ended up bonding with-"

"You've _bonded_ with someone?" Miss Weasley exclaimed. "Albus, it's been nearly two weeks since Beltane."

"Is she up the du-"

" _Ronald_ ," Granger-Weasley hissed, as she elbowed her husband sharply in his side.

"No one's pregnant, thank Merlin, don't get your knickers in a twist," Potter said. "And it's not so much a she as a... _them_."

Salazar, Mop could have at least found a more fluent way to do this. Scorpius stared flatly at Mop and Lysander covered his mouth with his hand as he watched.

"Them?" asked a number of people.

"Albus, you sly dog you," someone laughed before another scolded them.

"Yeah..." Mop said, and then he gestured vaguely to Scorpius and Lysander. Scorpius could imagine how Amelia had lashed out at Potter. His explanation probably provoked it. " _Them_."

"... Those two? _Lysander and Malfoy_?" Lily asked in shock, as she pointed vigorously at them. "You bonded with _Malfoy_? You bonded with _blokes_?"

"You're gay?" Louis asked.

"Albus," the man's mother said, in forced calm. "Is that what Amelia meant when she said you cheated on her? Because Beltane-"

"Well, actually..." Mop said, as he scratched his head. Lysander sighed and shook his head and Scorpius could not help himself, this was taking far too long.

"Mop's been having an affair with us," he said. "And no, none of us are pregnant, we've checked"

"What he said," Mop nodded.

"Really, Albus," Lysander sighed. "What he means to say is, we're bonded now and we'd like for you all to know first hand rather than hear it through the grapevine."

"Is that what you said I should hear from him myself?" Miss Weasley asked, rounding on Harry. " _How_ did you even think to keep that from me Harry?"

"Good Godric," Lily breathed, at Mop. "You inconsiderate _twat_."

There was a noticeable uptake in chatter as people began to shoot questions and protestations across the room.

"The boy was already under a fair bit of stress, Ginny. He didn't need you harassing him when there was nothing else to be done," Harry said.

"Albus, _how_ could you do that to Amelia?" Lily asked, arms flailing.

"Harass him? Why would you think I'd _harass_ him?" the woman repeated, affronted. "And did you handle this properly? Get a proper Healer, a discreet one?"

"Lils, I- I really don't know. Could you not-" Mop said.

"A proper- _Of course_ I did," Harry said. And it's not in the papers, now is it?"

"Such a fucking _arse_ ," Lily hissed, stabbing her finger in Mop's chest.

"As if I don't know that already," Mop admitted, shoving her hands away.

"Who was it?" Miss Weasley pressed.

"Mum," Mop sighed, jumping conversations as he held Lily off, "we had Parkinson treat us. And to Dad's benefit I wasn't ready to tell y-"

" _Parkinson_? A- Why not?"

"And how long has this been going on?"

"I'm just as much your parent as Harry!"

"And since when do you _sleep with blokes_?"

"All right," Mrs. Weasley said with a _Sonorus_. "Ginny, Lily, at least give the boy some time to answer the questions. Albus, I... I'm shocked really."

" _Under_ statement," Louis muttered.

"Mum, your throwing a tantrum right now was exactly why I didn't want to tell you then. I was already up to my eye balls in stress and you would have lectured me to no end before anything was done. And Lily, what does it matter how long we've been having an affair the point is I did it and Beltane happened and that was that for my relationship with Amelia. And I know Hob and I don't get along well when we aren't trying to get in each other's pants-"

"Merlin," someone grimaced.

"-but all this fussing isn't going to help in any way. We can't get out of the bond. I'm stuck with Hob, and vice versa, but at least we've got Lysander to keep us in check."

"Albus, you _can't_ have wanted any of this. You've _never_ shown any interest in men before now," Miss Weasley said. She turned her attention Scorpius and Lysander then. "Did _you_ do som-"

"Oi, oi, oi!" yelled the Weasley with one ear, as he noticed the way both Scorpius and Draco bristled. "How about-"

"Mom just because you're still pissed that Dad turned out to be g-"

" _How about_ we all just calm down and have a drink, yeah? I reckon we can't do anything about that bond, its Fae magic after all. And who cares if Al shags blokes? He's a grown man. So, drinks?"

"I'm with George on that," Harry said. "And, I've also got a... ill timed announcement." The man slipped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him close. Scorpius' father rolled his eyes despite the quirk of his lips. "Draco and I have been dating and we're pretty bloody serious too."

That announcement roused a new flood of protestations and a few congratulations.

"I knew it!" Ron Weasley yelled.

"Harry, _what_ are you-"

" _Weasley_ , seeing as you two aren't married I don't think it-"

"Oi!" the man named George yelled, "That one was good news! So, I'm re-enforcing my drinking suggestion! Children to bed with you! Everyone else, grab a pint! Anyone starts fussing and I'll use them as product testers."


	4. How Albus, Scorpius and Lysander Spent the Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a chat at the Manor and then some.

"More than," Lysander commented. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I was going to go by Grimmauld," he shrugged.

"You're coming to the Manor tonight," Hob said. "We've things to discuss, among various other activities."

"Things to discuss? Like what?" he asked. "And I'm open to... various other activities. Merlin knows I need it."

"Things like what the bond entails," Lysander answered. "Our own agreements on what is or isn't permitted in the relationship. And I don't think you've noticed it but you two get along a lot better than you give yourselves credit for, at least recently."

"I don't know what you're paying attention to," Albus said.

"Likewise," said Hob.

* * *

"All right," Albus said. "So what do we need to discuss?"

"For one, Al," Lysander started, "you should know that this won't be the only time we'll have to worry about pregnancies."

"Excuse me?" he sputtered. He did _not_ want to have to constantly worry about getting pregnant himself or someone else.

"Well, now that we've bonded certain things are going to change, permanently. So around Beltane we'll all go through the changes that we held off this time around. Regular contraceptives will work, and more effectively now, so long as we aren't somewhere that Fae magic is in abundance. So if we go to Beltane again it would basically be the same thing that happened this time. But now the changes will start sooner. So around two weeks before Beltane any of us would be capable of conceiving. The changes will start to recede two weeks after, so long as a fertilized egg hasn't attached itself to the womb. It's the regular genetics, just... applied to men, except the birthing process is... tricky. But I can explain that another time, though I reckon your Mum is going to want to give you that lecture now."

"What else?" he sighed.

"Well obviously we're required to sleep together. Extended periods apart won't be particularly pleasant. After about two months it'll really start to take a toll on us," Lysander glanced at Hob as he said this and the man nodded in return.

"The need to be close to one another will be strongest during Beltane and Samhain, since this bond is rooted in Fae magic. Really there are a lot of things I can tell you but I think those are the most important ones. The technicalities are dependent of the bondmates and on occasion our state of mind might affect it. It's not exactly black and white."

"As for the conditions of this relationship," Hob started, "I think its best we not complicate things further by bringing in anyone else."

"That's a given," Albus said. "I don't think I can deal with _another_ person."

"And eventually we're going to all have to move in together. So I reckon we should decide on somewhere or start looking," Hob continued.

"Well, if dad moves in with Mr. Malfoy we can probably have Grimmauld. James doesn't want the place and Lily hates it. Never mind that dad had it fixed up," he suggested.

He never did understand why his siblings did not like the place. Maybe it was because Kreacher was a miserable old house elf for most their childhood. He is still old, just not miserable since he was sort of on the verge of death.

"The Manor's also large enough to hold us comfortably without us having to really interact with the two of them anyway," Hob shrugged. "When Grandmother's here she stays in the Northern wing and I don't so much as hear her, outside of when I have meals in the main dining hall."

"All of which means we won't have to pay rent," Lysander nodded. "And in the event that we do decide to have children both homes have sufficient space."

"Space that will likely be unnecessary for quite some time," Albus muttered.

He was _not_ keen on the idea of birthing a child or having one with Malfoy, Lysander maybe, but not Malfoy. It was not something he figured he should dwell on tonight though, children.

"We should find out what our fathers are doing," Hob mused.

"We should also get Albus' things from his flat," Lysander said. "What's happening with that anyway?"

"The flat? Hmph, I don't know," he shrugged. "It's in both our names and I doubt she's going to want to stay knowing I've fucked both of you there. I'll be lucky if half my things are even intact. I've been able to summon my work things and a few of my clothes but everything else is either reluctant to move or they've probably had Sticking charms put on them, or worse they've been destroyed."

"We should get them when possible," Lysander murmured.

" _We_?" Hob repeated, reluctant to participate. "Why do we have to follow him?"

"So that we don't have to have him patched up again," Lysander explained.

Hob sighed. "All right," he nodded. "We should also start telling people about us. Perret's likely to start telling her side of it soon enough, once she gets over the embarrassment, and then the media is going to crash down on us. This way we have a semblance of control over it."

"Make a public appearance?" Lysander asked. "I don't think I have any gatherings to attend any time soon..."

"Whoa," Albus said. "What? Why are we doing this?"

"It's either we put it out there and they wonder at how you and I are getting along or Perret puts it out there and you're a slutty, lying, cheating arse of a man and we're your perverted counterparts." Hob said.

We'll look like that either way, but with one we accept the relationship and have nothing to hide and with the other it's our dirty little secret that's been exposed," Lysander said.

"Fine," he huffed, as he thought of all the ways Amelia could tell the story, all probably very true but in no way flattering to him.

That was probably fair though.

"Wait, isn't Longbottom having an engagement party in two days?" Hob asked.

"I forgot about that," Lysander murmured. "I still haven't replied."

"Same," Albus nodded.

"And I don't talk to the woman so I'd just be someone's plus one," Hob said. Albus knew someone meant Lysander.

"Well, there we go," Lysander smiled.

"Can we shag now?" Albus asked. He was getting a bit antsy now that he did not have potential pregnancies on his mind.

"I reckon we can," Lysander nodded. Albus' cock twitched in excitement.

With a flick of his wand Hob vanished their clothes. "You're middle, Mop," Hob said.

Albus had no objections to that. The two of them had had all the time to fuck one another during this whole fiasco, so it was only fair.

Lysander was the closest to him so Albus slid out of the sofa to kneel between the man's legs and suck his cock to hardness. Behind him he felt Hob spread his cheeks before hot breath tickled his entrance and a tongue licked from his balls up his cleft. He groaned at the way the tongue flicked and teased at him and Lysander's cock twitched at the vibrations. Albus laved at the man's cock and closed his eyes when he felt slick fingers press their way inside him.

Malfoy did not spend very long preparing him but he did not quite mind, not with how swiftly his libido had built up. It really had been a while. Lysander ran his hand through Albus' hair and rocked his hips forwards. He let the man fuck his mouth and focused on sucking and massaging the head with his tongue. He felt the head of Malfoy's cock teasing at his entrance before it pushed past his rim and made its way inside in one steady movement. He released Lysander's cock so he could groan at the stretch and the odd flutter of magic in his core. He pushed his hips back and licked his lips at the way Hob filled him and moved inside of him, Beltane flashing in his mind.

Lysander's hand traced his jaw.

"Albus," the man chided, as his thumb traced along Albus' lips before sliding into his mouth.

He sucked on the digit lightly and swirled it with his tongue before he let it go in favour of the man's cock. Malfoy had begun to thrust into him hard and Albus had to steady himself as he licked Lysander's cock. He pumped the shaft as he sucked and laved at the man's balls. He licked a striped up to the head and then closed his lips around it and teased at the slit with his tongue. He began to bob and he paused to moan when he felt pleasure surge through him. Hob placed a hand on his back to keep him at that angle as he began to pound away at the spot. Albus moaned constantly around Lysander's cock as he sucked.

He released the cock from his mouth and panted as he began to meet Hob's thrusts. Lysander knelt in front of him and snogged him. A hand pulled Albus' away from his cock, he was not sure when he had started to wank himself, and he held on to the man in front of him as the other fucked him with a roughness that meant he was nearing his orgasm. He groaned into Lysander's neck and Malfoy tensed and bucked and emptied himself inside of Albus with a moan. He ground his hips and clenched, milking the man. The two men snogged over his shoulder and Albus licked his lips at the way their tongues slid together. He licked Lysander's neck instinctively.

"Fuck me," he murmured.

"With pleasure," Lysander husked, as he and Hob pulled apart. The man got up and sat in the couch. Hob nipped at Albus' neck before he pulled out and then Albus went to straddle the other man.

"Face me," Hob said. "I want to see."

He turned and lowered himself onto Lysander's cock and a shiver ran up his spine. He rolled his hips and moaned softly before leaning back on the man. His legs were lifted and spread and he hummed at the thought of being put on display like that. Malfoy licked his lips at the view. Albus rolled his hips eagerly and Lysander began to thrust upwards. He let his head loll back and gasped when a hot tongue licked at him. When he looked down Malfoy was licking and sucking at his balls. The man grabbed hold of his cock and squeezed as his tongue worked.

It did not take long for Albus to climax, not with the way Lysander was fucking him and the way Malfoy sucked at him. He toes curled and his body tensed as he let out a cry. Hob managed to suck him into his mouth in time and Albus shot his load straight down the man's rather spectacular throat. Malfoy and his bloody non-existent gag reflex. He whimpered as he man sucked and laved at his sensitive cock while Lysander ground his hips.

They moved so that Albus was lying face down on the couch and Lysander wasted no time in resuming fucking him. Hob knelt nearby and watched, his cock hard again. The man poured some lube onto his fingers and then began to finger himself as he watched. Lysander's hand twitched on Albus' shoulder and he faltered in his thrusting.

"Fuck," the man groaned. He was probably staring at Malfoy, much like Albus was.

"I was watching that," Hob breathed, as he arched and then reached for his cock.

Lysander resumed his thrusting but kept pace with the hand on Hob's cock. Albus did not mind though there was something about the synchronicity that was extremely erotic. He met Lysander's thrusts and watched Hob's hand stroke and squeeze and he gasped when the man moaned, probably brushing his own prostate. Soon the Hob's hand sped up and Albus and Lysander fucked more quickly. The hand was moving swiftly now and Lysander was pounding Albus' arse. He was not sure which groans belonged to whom at that point.

Malfoy arched and bucked and pulsed his pleasure out. Albus licked his lips at the sight and arched when he felt Lysander tense around and inside of him. The man groaned as he pumped liquid heat into Albus and pressed his head onto his back, his hips twitching.

Hob came over to them and they made room for him. The three of them snogged one another lazily and when the two blonde's occupied one another's lips Albus took the opportunity to lick and suck the cum clean off of Hob's fingers.


	5. When Albus, Scorpius and Lysander Went to Longbottom's Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to that engagement party they were talking about.

"Mop," Scorpius said, as he gave the man a one over. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a _casual_ engagement party, Hob," Mop said with a pointed glare. "Do you understand the concept of casual?"

"I do but since it's an engagement party I don't think you should look so _painfully_ casual," he said.

Mop looked as if he had simply thrown on a shirt and some jeans, very washed out jeans that would likely begin to tear soon. If Scorpius had to put up with him for the rest of his life he would need to learn how to dress at least a smidgen better.

"I refuse to be seen with you in that," he said. "At least not for an event like this, or the purposes of our atten- Of _my_ attending."

"I'm not changing," Mop protested. "The last time I had you two dress me it took far too long and I ended up wearing something else anyway because apparently it looked _too good_. I refuse to do this and we need to be on time."

"We can be fashionably late, what's the point of going when hardly anyone's arrived yet? The point of this is to simply get out there and have as many people bear witness to our first outing as a... as bondmates. It's the simplest way," he argued. "And it won't take long, Mop. I've already got an outfit in mind."

"I'm not going _late_ and you are _not_ dressing me- _eek!_ " Mop yelped, as his shirt vanished. " _MALFOY!_ "

"Calm your knickers," he said, as he went to his closet. He grabbed a cream button up and tossed it at the man before going to look for that dark green v-neck sweater Lysander owned.

"Yellow..." Mop said disbelievingly.

"There's hardly any yellow in that shade. It's practically off white," he muttered. He found the sweater and then sighed when he turned to face a still shirtless Potter. "I thought you wanted to get there early? Put the shirt on. And tuck it in."

Mop scowled at him and slid his arms in, muttering all the while. Once he had buttoned it up and tucked it in Scorpius handed him the sweater. When Mop was halfway into the garment Lysander walked in finishing up a loose ponytail and clad in only his towel.

"That looks better than what he came here wearing," the man said, with a nod.

"See," he said.

Potter pulled the sweater down and glared at him. "I still think changing was completely unnecessary and I'm still upset about you vanishing my shirt. See if I don't spill something that stains on this," Potter protested.

"Oi, that's _my_ sweater," Lysander warned. "Al, don't you dare spill anything on it."

"Fine, I won't," Potter conceded. "But I'm going on ahead of you two. We're already late."

"Ten minutes isn't late," Scorpius pointed out. "And we should arrive together. Put on that black belt over there."

"It's not a party, Hob. There's no need to be fashionably late," Potter said, as he grabbed the accessory and slipped it on. "There do I look decent now?"

"Yes," said Lysander.

"Most definitely," Scorpius nodded.

"Al, when we get there do try not to glare at Scorpius," Lysander said, before turning to him as well. "That goes for you as well. I don't want to have to play mediator tonight."

"Could we get some sort of incentive?" he asked, as he eyed the man's bare arse.

"Incentive?" Lysander repeated.

"I say plug him so we don't have to take up time preparing anyone tonight," Mop said, as he watched Lysander's arse. Scorpius was inclined to agree with the bloke. "Anyway, I'm still going relatively on time. I'm off. See you lot there." The man disapparated not a second later.

"For fucks sake," he muttered.

"You expected him to listen to you about that?" Lysander chuckled.

"... Anyway, which plug do you want?" Scorpius asked Lysander with a wicked grin.

"Are you serious?" the man asked, despite the fact that he was smiling. "The beaded one."

"I'll get it," he said, as he turned. "But you're putting it in. We won't leave if I do it."

* * *

When they arrived at the engagement party a fair number of people were in attendance. Scorpius scanned the crowd for Mop and beside him Lysander did likewise. He spotted the man looking fairly annoyed with Lily and they headed in that direction. Someone must have mentioned them because Mop turned around shortly after. The man's eyes flickered to Lysander and then to Scorpius before his brow twitched upwards, no doubt wondering about the plug. Scorpius nodded and then Mop did something between a smirk and a smile as his eyes lit up.

"Evening ladies," he said, with a slight bow. "Gentlemen, Mop." Scorpius was proud of the fact that he had managed not to spit the pet name. He had almost made it sound like an endearment, almost.

"Lily, Sylvia, my dearest Cornelia," Lysander greeted, before he addressed the others. Lily gave him curt nod before looking away.

"You two took a shorter time than I expected," Mop said.

"It wasn't without effort," Lysander said. Scorpius recalled watching the man finger himself before sliding the plug into his arse. It had definitely taken him some effort not go and fuck Lysander right then. He could wait though.

"So, Lysander," Cornelia said. "Did you have anything to do with Albus' outfit? Because he looks more put together than normal."

"Oi!" Mop complained. Sylvia chuckled and a few of the other guests laughed.

Lysander gave an amused snort and shook his head. " _I_ didn't," the man said.

"I reckon it was Amelia," said Nott.

Mop pushed his sleeves up nervously as he started to speak. "Actually, Amelia and I broke it off not too long ago," the man said carefully.

"Uh huh," Sylvia said slowly, her expression curious.

"It true," Lily confirmed, as she cast her brother a quick glare. The two had gotten along so Scorpius could see how she was upset. That did not stop it from being annoying though.

"I'm actually here with Lysander and Hob. They were just taking too long to get ready," Mop continued. He cast an annoyed glance at them. Scorpius gave a slight shrug. This entire explanation would have been less awkward if they had arrived together.

"Explain," Cornelia prompted.

"We bonded at Beltane," Scoripus said, as he moved to fix Mop's collar, the man had somehow neglected to pull one side from under the sweater. He had to give him credit for not completely flinching away though. "The three of us."

"You're on a lark," said Smith with a chuckle.

"He isn't," Lily confirmed. The tone of her voice brought Smith's amusement to a rather abrupt end.

"That wasn't on the list of things I expected..." Cornelia drawled. "And that means- That means _you two_ have _shagged_ each other. Well, is Albus any good?"

"Wh- _Cornelia_ -" Mop sputtered.

Before he or Lysander could confirm or deny Mop's bedroom skills he was pushing them in the opposite direction.

"You two haven't actually greeted the engaged couple yet have you?" the man said. "That's a bit rude don't you think?"

"You're embarrassed," Lysander smiled, as they were guided away from the group. "That's cute."

"Or were you afraid of our answer?" Scorpius teased. "If you weren't a good fuck those trysts we had wouldn't have lasted quite so long, I'll admit that much."

* * *

"She's _glaring_ ," Potter muttered into his drink, as he tried to avoid Perret's harsh gaze.

"Of course she is, Mop. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to hex you as yet," Scorpius said, as he glanced over at her. She turned sharply away when their eyes met. "Or one of us even."

"Is that her brother coming over here?" Lysander asked. With a sigh the man nodded. "It is. There might still be some hexing, Scorpius. And I'd rather avoid that."

"Likewise," he and Mop said.

"Potter," the man spat. He was tall, medium build and very average looking. "A word?"

"Winston," Mop said. "Do you really think this is the place for this?"

"You're here now, so yes. A word," the man repeated, diligently ignoring both Scorpius and Lysander, and this time it was not a question.

Lysander stepped closer to Albus and looked calmly at the man. "Winston, I'm sure whatever you have to say to Albus you can say to us as well," the man said. "I don't quite think having him walk off with _you_ is a good idea."

"Afraid he'll cheat on you as well?" the man taunted a bit too loudly. Mop flinched at that and Scorpius doubted the man would have been able to say anything for a few moments.

"No, actually," Scorpius said, as he looked at Perret's brother and spoke at a level others nearby could hear. "But after your sister lashed out at Mop the way she did, I don't think it's a good idea to have either of you alone with him."

"Don't want to have to heal him up again," he heard Lorcan comment from nearby. There was an increase in murmurs at that.

"Winston, this really isn't the time or the place," Mop said with a forced tone.

Winston glanced around and seemed to keep himself in check"... You stay the fuck away from my sister," the man warned, before he walked off.

"I need another drink," Mop muttered.

"How about you just imagine how much fun we'll have tonight once we get to the Manor," Lysander suggested.

"Let's go now then." Mop said far too eagerly.

Lysander chuckled and Scorpius shook his head. "How about we wait a bit so it doesn't look like you're running away from your guilt?" he said. He leaned in so he could whisper in the man's ear. "I'll even be so kind as to let you pull that beaded plug out of Lysander's arse."

Mop took a deep breath. "Beaded..." he rasped.

"Beaded," Lysander confirmed.

"We'll even use the pineapple flav-"

"All right. I reckon I can stay," Mop nodded.


	6. Why Albus Potter Believes that Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've gone back to Manor and as promised, Albus gets to pull the plug.

The moment they got back to the Manor they were tugging at their clothes and scrambling for the bed. Scorpius summoned the lube and lay down as Mop clambered over to him. The brunette snogged him briefly before they turned their attentions to Lysander. The man rolled his eyes at them despite the smirk on his face.

Lysander climbed onto the end of the bed and looked at Scorpius and then Potter as he swiped his thumb with his tongue. He swirled it around and then sucked in the digit before he reached down and took hold of his cock. The man used the wet digit to tease at the slit of his head before he palmed and stroked himself. He motioned to Scorpius and requested the lube. Scorpius popped the tube open and reached over to squeeze some onto the man's cock.

When he slid back to his place beside Potter the brunette climbed over him and took the lube from his hands. Scorpius looked back to see the man slicking his cock before settling himself behind him. Potter refocused his attention to Lysander as he thrust between Scorpius' arse cheeks. Scorpius found himself rutting into the bed as he met Potter's thrusts and watched Lysander pump himself in front of them.

Lysander watched them and reached behind himself to toy with the plug. Scorpius groaned when he saw the man writhing as his cock began to leak. The man was milking himself. Potter's swore quietly. Lysander moaned and began to wank himself more quickly and Potter's frotting sped up as well. Lysander arched and moaned and bucked. The man swore and released his cock before he could cause himself to climax. Potter took that as his cue to go over to Lysander.

Scorpius watched as Potter slid off of the bed and went behind Lysander. The brunette's eyes were fixed on the other man's entrance and Scorpius saw Lysander's mouth dangle open as Potter began to pull the plug out, licking his lips as he likely watched the way that hole stretched around the toy. Scorpius sidled up to Lysander and snogged him before guiding the man's head to his cock. Potter laid a hand on the man's shoulder and the moan around Scorpius' cock told him that Potter was toying with the plug in wonderful ways. Potter slipped the plug out and put it aside before bending down to lick at Lysander's entrance.

"Mmm, pineapple," Potter murmured.

Potter lapped at the stretched hole for a while and Scorpius rather enjoyed the moans his actions elicited from Lysander. Soon Potter rose and positioned himself. He ran a hand up to Lysander's shoulder before he buried himself inside swiftly. The other blonde arched and moaned, Scorpius' cock slipping out his mouth, as he ground his hips back. Lysander looked up at him and took the cock into his mouth again and swallowed around Scorpius' cock.

Lysander swirled his tongue around Scorpius and laved at him, bobbing and sucking as he held onto Scorpius' hips. When Potter picked up his pace behind the man Scorpius was blessed with vibrations as Lysander sounded his pleasure. Potter readjusted Lysander by heaving him up a bit more on the bed and the man pulled his mouth away from Scorpius' cock to let out a moan. Lysander squeezed Scorpius' hips and pressed his head into the bed as Potter pounded into him. The man opted for pumping Scorpius' cock with his hand as he met Potter's thrusts, nipping and licking Scorpius' inner thighs when he could.

Scorpius coaxed Lysander up and claimed his lips for a rough snog. The other blonde moaned into his mouth and held on to him tightly. Lysander swore and broke the kiss, keeping their heads pressed together. Scorpius lowered a hand and pumped the man's cock briefly before heat shot into his palm. Lysander moaned his pleasure and bit and suckled at Scorpius' lip as Potter sought his own completion.

Scorpius moved his slick fingers to Potter's lips and the man licked and sucked them in. The brunette let moaned around Scorpius' fingers as he peaked and Scorpius leaned forwards to pull the man into a snog, Lysander groaning as Potter poured into him. Potter gripped Scorpius' hair and they let their tongues war for a moment before Potter pulled out of Lysander and Scorpius took his place. He slipped inside with ease and let out a sigh at the heat and smoothness that surrounded him. Evidence of Potter's pleasure warmed and slicked his cock and he ground himself deeper, burying himself in Lysander. He pumped his hips and Lysander met his thrusts. Potter sat back and watched them fuck with rapt attention.

Scorpius pulled out and Lysander rolled over to lie on his back and then wrapped his legs around Scorpius' waist. He penetrated the man repeatedly and then began to thrust away. Potter sidled up to them, cock hard once more, and prodded at Lysander's lips. The other blonde took the man in and held onto his hips as he sucked. The brunette leaned forwards and reached for Scorpius before they began to snog one another. With a moan Scorpius ground himself deep inside Lysander and began to pump slowly.

He broke the snog and leaned forwards as he began to pick up his pace. Lysander moaned underneath him and thrust his hips down to meet Scorpius' thrusts as he wanked Potter. The brunette kissed and sucked and licked at Scorpius' neck and he could feel his orgasm building. He groaned and rested his head on Potter's shoulder before he let out a cry and pumped into Lysander, grinding his hips and riding out his orgasm as Potter's hand glided down his back.

He caught his breath before he climbed onto the bed and helped with relieving Potter's erection. Lysander grinned at him and they flanked the brunette. Scorpius licked and sucked along one side of Potter's shaft and Lysander the other. One of them sucked the man in while the other licked and suckled on his balls. Lysander moved so that he could rim Potter and Scorpius knelt in front of the man and sucked him in deep. They went at Potter without mercy and Scorpius moaned in satisfaction around the man's cock when he felt it throb pulse in his throat, Potter shooting liquid heat inside of him. Scorpius pulled away and panted as he caught his breath once more.

"How the fuck did I end up getting double teamed?" Potter gasped, as he flopped on the bed.

"Don't feign displeasure, Mop," he said, as he stretched.

"I'm not," Potter said. "It was worth the wait."

"Mhmmm," Lysander agreed tiredly. "Now go to sleep. I'm beat."


	7. What it is that Albus Potter Talks to His Brother About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a few insecurities.

It had been over a week since the Wizarding world had found out about Albus' bond with the two blondes and for some reason people still thought it pertinent to owl their complaints. On the other hand, Harry and Mr. Malfoy were getting far more attention than they were so he was not _as_ bombarded as he could have been. It was ridiculous that people still had Potter-Malfoy issues though. The war was long past.

Albus watched the owls flapping outside Malfoy's window and wondered who in their right mind had decided to write them complaints at 3 a.m. He turned and settled himself then paid attention to the bodies in the bed instead. Hob was lying in the middle with an arm draped over his eyes and Lysander absentmindedly traced along the man's abdomen as he drifted off to sleep. Albus almost wished he had another bottle of firewhiskey with him.

The Zabini woman had dragged them out to the bar and they'd all talked and joked. To be honest, Albus was not sure what they had talked about, a bit of everything and nothing.

He watched them cuddled together and they looked... content. Albus stared up at the ceiling and waited for sleep to take him as he tried not to think about how he missed that sort of intimacy, the sort he had had with Amelia. He would likely get there eventually with Lysander and Hob but having to watch them interact so naturally while he was just barely getting used to all their nuances kept reminding him that he was a massive third wheel, an emotional third wheel.

For some reason he hardly noticed the emotional distance during their shags, but that was likely because he had never been around them during their more intimate sexual encounters. Usually it was all lust and fire and seeking completion, not that deep sharing and connection and affection of love making.

Albus sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

With a stretch Albus woke. He turned to look beside him, Hob and Lysander were nowhere to be seen. He shook his head as he recalled how nice it was to wake up to Amelia wrapped around him or vice versa. He sighed and got up to go to the ridiculously huge loo Hob had.

When he got inside it took him an entire piss to realize he was not alone. He walked into the section that housed the shower and the tub, where the scent of cocoa butter wafted from. Hob and Lysander were writhing together in the large tub, wet and gasping as they moved. Hob arched with a soft groan and Lysander whispered something to him before kissing his neck gently. Albus did not know what Hob said in reply but the man smiled and Lysander gave a soft laugh before they nuzzled and kissed one another playfully. Albus swallowed at the sight and quietly made his way out the bathroom.

_Why'd I have to go and see that?_

"Bloody universe is against me," he mumbled. He was about to flush the toilet but decided not to disturb the two during their morning shag. He went and flopped onto the bed.

* * *

"For fuck's sake," Hob muttered. Albus reckoned he must have dozed off. "He's still sleeping."

"He's probably tired," Lysander defended. "Should I try and wake him up again?"

"Perhaps we should have gone with my initial thoughts and had one of the house elves hold some food to his nostrils," Hob said.

Albus rolled over and looked at them, they were drying off. "Morning," he mumbled automatically.

"You sleep like a rock, Mop," Hob pointed out, as he slid some pants on. "Harry should be grateful you didn't opt to be an Auror. You'd be dead by now."

"Funny," he said, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Not sure," Lysander shrugged, as he cast drying charms on his hair. "Late enough for anything we eat to be considered lunch."

"Shit," he muttered, as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "James is coming to Britain for the weekend. I'm supposed to meet him for lunch."

One of them said something about the dining hall but Albus was in the shower so quickly that he did not hear the entire thing. He rushed his shower and quickly knocked one off before brushing his teeth and throwing on some clothes that looked all right to wear together. When he went downstairs he grabbed a scone from the table.

"Is that all you're eating?" Hob asked.

"Yeah. We went drinking last night," he replied, and Hob frowned in response.

"Al, doesn't normally eat a large breakfast after a bar night," Lysander supplied.

"Spot on," he said. "Anyway, I'll probably stay by Grimmauld this weekend. "

"Oh, tell James I want to talk to him, so he shouldn't go running off to Romania before that," Lysander said. "I need to ask him a few things for work."

"Will do," he replied, before he waved and left to apparate to his Mother's.

* * *

"Al, you little rascal," James said, when he saw him.

"Hey," Albus greeted, as they hugged. It really had been a while since they had last seen one another if he had let that slide.

"I hear you're giving mum heart palpitations," James teased. "You and dad both."

"One time, I end up in one shitty situation and she says I'm giving her heart palpitations. As if all I've done is give trouble since you've left," he complained.

"Well, if it's not me it's you, haha," his brother laughed. "One of us has to keep her on her toes."

"Hmph," he snorted. "And what about Lils?"

"What about me?" Lily asked from behind him.

"Nothing at all you abnormally perfect child," James smiled.

"James, I'm not a _child_ ," she protested. "And one of us has to make up for the trouble you lot give, _namely_ Albus. Anyway, I'm going start my shift at the hospital. I'll see you later, James."

"See you, Lils," James nodded.

"Bye," Albus waved. He got a reluctant nod for his efforts as she left.

James scratched the back of his neck. "She's pissed at you," he said.

"I know," he nodded. "She liked, Amelia."

"You liked Amelia too," James responded, his tone a lot less jovial. "How about we go to lunch and you give me the full story. All I've got to go on is what mum and Lils have said, and we both know how that goes."

"That Muggle burger shop?" he asked.

" _Yes_ ," James grinned.

* * *

"That... that was a long time. I'm surprised you only _just_ got in trouble," James said, after Albus finished talking. "Why Malfoy though?"

Albus chuckled before he replied, "I honestly don't know. It just... happened, and then we couldn't stop, I guess."

"Malfoy's such a brilliant shag that you couldn't stop?" James asked, popping some chips into his mouth. Albus nodded awkwardly. "I don't believe you. What's with that look- Bloody hell, he _is_... seriously? Ugh, images."

"No one told you to go imagining things," he laughed.

"I know, I know," James nodded, before changing topic. "... That must have been frightening though. The bond thing."

"Frightening does not even _begin_ to describe it," he said. He sat up and leaned forwards. "It was so bloody... unnerving, that Hob was even _nice_ to me on a few occasions."

"Lysander didn't prompt him?" James asked with raised brows, as Albus grabbed a few chips himself.

"Not that I know of," he admitted. He almost wished he could say yes to that.

"Strange," James murmured. "I can't imagine it."

"I may have had a minor freak out when I very nearly got pregnant," he began. "And of all the people that were present, Hob was the one that came to get me. It was... surreal."

"Sounds as if you two are getting along now," James joked.

"Sort of, but not really. We tend to avoid speaking to one another unnecessarily and that's preventing arguments," he explained.

"Which is counterproductive. You two are supposed get to know each other and sort your shit out," James frowned.

"You sound like Lysander," he sighed. "You're both right though. Oh, he wants to see you by the way, Lysander."

"I intend to see both him and Malfoy," James grinned.

"Right," he nodded. "I should have expected that."

"You're fine though, right?" James asked, as he leaned forwards. "It's sort of why I came over so I might as well ask."

"Big old softie. Coming over here just to check up on me," he teased. "I'm fine. It's all just going to take some getting used to."

"You still have feelings for Amelia, don't you?"

Albus looked up at James and nodded. "Part of the reason I didn't leave Amelia was because of the closeness we had," he said with a sigh. "You know when you're so close to someone that you know how to move around them and then there are all those little things that you notice and do for each other without ever really noticing that you're doing it? I miss that. I miss the _emotions_ , the intimate ones. I'm a bloody third wheel in this bond, James. Emotionally speaking, not so much in bed.

"And I miss her, Amelia. I miss her, I do," he sighed. "I'm an _idiot_. I can't believe I went and fucked that up for some... bloody fantastic shags, and then went and blundered in on Lysander and Hob's relationship and caused a _fair_ amount of tension in dad's too."

"You're not the only one to blame here. They knew what they were doing too," James pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but at the end of the day those two still have each other, _actually_ have each other. And I almost got pregnant, of all fucking things, with _Hob's_ child. Lysander hasn't said anything to me about it but I'm pretty sure it bothered the hell out of him. This bond has a pretty fucked up beginning and I'm going to be playing catch up with them for a whlie if I don't want to feel like a lonely sod who's just there for a shag." he ranted. He stopped when he realized that his eyes stung. "Fuck, you always let me ramble on like this, James."

"It's good for you," James said, as he got up and sat beside him. "Besides, you tend not to notice certain things are bothering you until I let you go at it."

"Tosser," he grouched.

"I don't know how you survive without me, Al," James joked.

"It's a miracle really," he said sarcastically.

James chuckled. "You should talk to them though, Lysander and Malfoy," he said. "And you should stop griping about Amelia. You're not going to make any effort to get to know them, or at least Malfoy, any better if you don't let her go."

"Have you been watching Dr. Phil on Muggle telly again?"

"Can't a bloke be insightful without rousing suspicion?"

"No," he smiled.

"Wanker," James grinned.


	8. Which of Albus Potter's Relatives Scorpius Malfoy Might Get Along With in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is tired but still willing to go to the weekly Weasley dinner.

When Scorpius got home late Sunday afternoon he was tired and he was cold. He had had to go handle some impromptu work issues on Saturday, not long after Mop had left, and it had taken him and his colleagues a _lot_ longer than expected and proven far more difficult as well. He headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and frowned when he heard a voice that belonged to someone other than his bondmates and father. When he stepped inside he was greeted with the sight of James Potter sitting with Lysander and Mop.

Lysander turned when the other looked up at him and gave Scorpius a quick one over. "Scorpius, you're back," the man said, looking both relieved and somewhat pissed.

_I did tell him I was only going to be a few hours... Rather than over a day._

"Everything all right?"

"Yes," he nodded, as he made his way over to them. "Potter, I suppose I should have expected you to stop by."

"I reckon you should have," Potter nodded. "You look like shit Malfoy."

"Wonderful observation," he deadpanned, as he took a seat beside Lysander. He gestured at the other blonde's drink. "Coffee?"

"Hot chocolate," Lysander said.

He frowned and looked over at Mop. "What do you have there?" he asked.

"Why don't you just get your own coffee?" Mop frowned, as he hugged his mug closer.

"Can't be bothered to wait for it to brew," he said. "And I take it you _do_ have coffee."

"Colombian... Black," Mop said slowly.

"Perfect," he said.

Mop reluctantly slid the mug his way and he nearly smiled at how warm the mug felt on his palm. "Only because you look as if you need it," Mop mumbled.

Scorpius nodded distractedly as he sipped at the dark liquid. He relished the way it warmed his throat down to his stomach and, felt the chill that had stayed with him being replaced with a blooming heat for the moment. Hopefully the coffee would keep him awake as well as warm. He had already had more than enough Awakening potion for someone who had not been drugged or anything of the sort.

"Have you eaten as yet?" Lysander asked.

"No, not yet," he said, as he set the mug down. "That's why I came to the kitchen actually."

"Well, we'd like you lot to come to supper at the Burrow today," Potter said. He looked as if he was daring Scorpius to turn it down. He probably should but he would not.

" _We_ being James and Gran mostly," Mop clarified. He pulled his coffee away from Scorpius and frowned when he looked at just how much Scorpius had drunk. Scorpius shrugged at the man in response. "Dad and Mr. Malfoy went last week, and are likely to go again this week, so Gran flooed me today asking if we'd go. I said yes."

"Brilliant," he muttered. He was looking forwards to getting some sleep tonight but he reckoned that was a lost cause.

"My family's going as well," Lysander added. "You can floo Astoria too I reckon."

"She'd prefer something more private. It's fine," he said with a dismissive wave. "What time?"

"Half six," Potter said. "Well, that's when we normally head there. Supper itself usually starts at seven."

"Seven..." Scorpius muttered. "That's two hours from now."

"Half six," Mop clarfied. "Hour and a half."

"All right," he nodded and rose from his seat. "I'm going to get some rest. I'll have one of the elves wake me in time to get ready."

"Hob-"

"I'm tired Mop, and that coffee has yet to kick in," he said. "Unless you want me to fall asleep at the table?"

Lysander frowned and Mop nodded and leaned back. Scorpius headed in the direction of his room his room but the older Potter followed him out.

"Malfoy," Potter said. "A word."

"Potter," he acknowledged, as he stopped.

"At first I was going to give you the usual, 'If you hurt my brother I'll hex your bollocks off' speech but I'm not sure I fully need to. You two get on a lot better than I expected you would. Don't bollocks it up. Threats still stand though."

"You've hardly seen us interact, Potter," Scorpius pointed out. "I never took you as one to be able to read a person with such little information. Dragon Keeping's done you well. That is what you do isn't it?"

"It is. And when last I saw the both of you, Al would have never handed you his drink, much less drink from it afterwards. And you wouldn't have even asked for it in the first place," Potter said. "And admittedly, I'd expected you to make a fuss about supper, but you didn't."

"You don't particularly want me at supper. You just wanted to see my reaction," he murmured.

Potter shrugged. "Maybe. And our family is pretty blood big so-"

"It wouldn't hurt to get on their good side," he finished. "You're an odd one, Potter."

"Heh, I'll leave you to your rest," the man said.

* * *

"So, have you lot been getting along better, now that you're bonded?" George Weasley asked.

They were having supper in the backyard since there were so many people in attendance. Scorpius rather thought it a good idea considering the way they had to scavenge for seats the last time. He was not sure how he had wound up helping the bloke transfigure chairs outside but he reckoned it was better than helping Mop's mother with the lighting.

"Mop and I don't quarrel quite as much, if that's what you mean," he replied. "How many seats do we need exactly?"

"Exactly? I dunno," the man shrugged. "And what do you mean ' _if that's what I mean_ '?"

"Because I don't see anything else you could be curious about in regards to our bondship," Scorpius said, transfiguring another chair.

"Bondship... Why not call it a relationship and be done with it?" George asked. There were far too many Weasleys for him to think of them via their surnames.

"I wouldn't say the definition is applicable just yet," he said. "Mop and I-"

"And why don't you just call him Albus now?" George interrupted. "Don't you think you two should drop the name calling?"

"That's only likely to happen if we reach the point where I could call what we have a relationship," he said. "I rather think there are enough seats for the moment. Are we to transfigure the tables as well?"

" _If_? What happened to _when_ you two have a relationship?" George frowned, narrowing his eyes at Scorpius.

"Because there's no guarantee that we won't simply become complacent with one another. The bond is mostly physical," he explained.

"Are you even _trying_ to get along with him?" George glared.

"... Our bond is still young. We aren't going to get along overnight. It'll take time, especially since Mop and I are going at this a bit backwards," Scorpius said. "And it seems as if everyone is overlooking the circumstances of this bondship. It happened at Beltane and we've barely had time to sort ourselves out properly after what almost happened, let alone our issues with one another. Not to mention that there are three of us. I'm sure you can imagine how difficult it would be for just two people to be thrown into this all of a sudden. Now add another person to that."

George considered him for some time before he grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. Scorpius frowned at the man. "You have your moments Mini-Malfoy," George said.

" _Mini_ -Malfoy..." he repeated, affronted.

"You've even got the blokes expressions down pat," George smiled. "All right, all right... Scorpius. Merlin, that's weird."

"Scorpius," Harry said from behind him. "I thought you'd be at home. _Resting_."

"When two of your sons came to the Manor to ask me here and Lysander's parents are making an appearance?" he asked.

"Point taken. But stick to tea tonight, yeah?" Harry said quietly. "George, odd to see you smiling with Scorpius."

"Even odder that I called him Scorpius," George laughed. He leaned nearer to Harry. "He didn't take too keenly to Mini-Malfoy."

"Neither did I," Draco drawled, as he walked up to them. He nodded at Scorpius. "Funny how you're able to use my son's given name and not my own."

"I rather enjoy calling you Ferret," the man teased.

"I've noticed, Weasel," Draco drawled.

"Of all the Weasley's for the Malfoy's to get along with it had to be George," Harry muttered. "I'm going to look for Jame-."

"George Weasley!" Mop's grandmother yelled. The man winced at the call. "Why aren't there any tables out yet? You'd better not be harassing those boys instead of setting up."

"I'm setting up! I'm setting up!" he yelled. "Blimey. Still yelling at me like I'm 16 and blowing up the kitchen."

* * *

Scorpius would liked to have thought that supper went a fair bit better than his first trip to the Burrow, but somewhere along the line he had begun to give automatic replies and bare minimum explanations as he floated between sleep and awareness. He had even forgone alcohol in an effort to keep himself up and had to focus on his breathing to give himself something to do. The tea had helped in keeping him a bit warm but he reckoned it was decaffeinated.

He was rather glad that tonight was not their debut to the families because it would have been a piss poor one with him so out of it. But the Scamanders already knew him and really the Potter and Weasley brood would need time to get used to him, they all already knew Lysander and Mop fairly well.

He fell into bed the moment they got to Mop's room. They had seen the man home and Scorpius could not be arsed to make it to the Manor. Whether or not he had even toed his shoes off did not even bother him.

"You all right, Hob?" Mop asked.

"Where's Lysander?" he mumbled into the bed.

"... In the loo," Mop replied quietly. "Taking a shower."

"Need something warm," he mumbled. The chill had not completely left him and he reckoned he should have gotten more rest earlier. It was a bit unorthodox but he could take Pepper-Up to burn it out of him, or he could just sleep for about a day until the counter potions he took earlier finished their work, but he needed to get to the office at some point. "Or Pepper-Up."

"Wh- Are you sick?" Mop asked, as he hesitantly laid a hand on Scorpius' forehead. "You're a bit cold. That's-"

"Just get it would you..." he mumbled. "'M tired."

He vaguely registered Mop summoning the potion and held out a hand as he propped himself up a bit. He managed to down the potion before lying back down. He felt his skin flush as the potion burned the chill out of him. Mop pulled the phial from his hand and tossed it in the bin.

"Thanks, Mop Head," he murmured, before sleep took him.


	9. How Albus, Lysander and Scorpius Managed Their First Argument as Bondmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysander's pissed and soon Albus will be too.

Albus yawned and rubbed an eye as he went to get his robe. He had managed to go to the flat while Amelia was a work and grab... most his things, some of them were broken to the point that he did not even want to attempt a _Reparo_. He glanced at the bed and frowned at Hob. It was not like the bloke to stay asleep while other people moved about around him much less for him to sleep in on a work day.

He slipped on his robes and looked over at the door when he heard Lysander walk up. The man was looking at Hob in much the same way he had, except he seemed a bit upset as well.

"He's probably just tired," Albus said.

Lysander looked at him and then back at Hob. "Hmph," he huffed. "Right."

He frowned but did not ask. "I think he might have caught a cold," he said. "Asked for some Pepper-Up last night."

"Pepper-Up?" Lysander asked. Albus nodded. "He didn't look to have a cold..."

The blonde went over to the bed and rested a hand on Hob's head, then shook his own after a moment. "Anyway, I reckon we'll find out when we get back home," Lysander said.

"I can have Kreacher watch him if you'd like," he offered. The man looked as if something was bothering him.

Lysander nodded and grabbed his wand from the side table. "Yeah, do that. Thanks."

* * *

When Albus got home that evening he heard a bit of yelling coming from his room. He walked carefully towards the door and saw Hob and Lysander glaring at each other. This was a fairly awkward situation for him considering he had never really seen them argue before. He decided it was better not to barge in but he was bloody curious so he went and leaned on a wall nearby.

"Lysander, you're overreacting," Hob said.

"Over- _Overreacting_ , Scorpius? Overreacting? Because from how I'm looking at it you were gone for over a day, _instead_ of the few hours you'd claimed, without even a word, and came home looking like thestrals ran you over and didn't _think_ to tell me you'd gotten hit with something," Lysander spat.

Albus frowned and looked back at the door. Hob had gotten hurt?

"It was nothing _serious_ ," Hob snapped. "I had it under control. I was _fine_. I just needed to rest."

"You should have _told_ me you were injured," Lysander said. "Or Albus even. You went and asked him for Pepper-Up potion anyway, might as well."

"I'm sorry, are you upset that I asked Mop for the Pepper-Up and not you," Hob asked incredulously. "You weren't in the room at the time for me to ask."

"Don't be a prat," Lysander said sternly. "I'm upset that _you didn't say anything_ , to anyone."

"For Merlin's sake, I dealt with it. I was recovering. It wasn't of import-"

"It was bloody important!" Lysander snapped. "What if something had happened? None of us would have known what the bloody hell was going on and if we had to carry you to St. Mungo's-"

"The Healer's would have identified the curse eventually if that had happened. It's their bloody job," Hob said.

"... What did you get hit with?" Lysander asked.

Albus moved so that he was closer to the door. He was curious about what had happened as well. Hob had been exhausted last night and had had a slight chill to him but he had not expected it to be anything too serious considering that had spent most the night outside anyway.

"It doesn't quite matter right now, does it?" Hob said. "I've recovered. It's past. We don't need to keep talking about thi-"

Lysander sighed loudly. "You're so- fucking _frustrating_ sometimes Scorpius. It's not as if I'm asking you what you went and did. That's work and it's classified, I know that. I'm asking you what the fuck you got cursed with."

"... Bone Chilling curse," Hob muttered after a few beats.

" _What_?" Albus breathed, as he stepped into the doorway. Hob could have very well frozen to death yesterday.

"Albus," Lysander gasped.

Hob sighed and rolled his eyes. "Brilliant," he muttered.

"Why'd you go to the dinner?" Albus asked. "You seriously needed to- How did you even know the Pepper-Up would work?"

"You too?" Hob complained. "I went to dinner because it was important and I could handle it. As for the Pepper-Up... the curse isn't... unknown to me, all right. I have the necessary knowledge to deal with it should I come across it and I had already taken the necessary steps."

"You've been hit with it before?" Lysander breathed, turning in frustration before snapping back around. "For Merlin's sake. I thought you agreed to _tell me_ when work was getting dangerous, Scorpius."

"It's- Lysander, it hasn't _reached_ that point," Hob said. "And no, I haven-"

"Oh, because nearly freezing from the inside-out isn't at all dangerous," Albus said.

"Mop, what the hell is _your_ problem here?" Hob snapped.

"Wh- What's _my_ problem?" he asked, offended. "Hob, I'm part of this bond too, if you didn't notice! Isn't that enough of a reason for me to be the least bit worried about you?"

Hob huffed and folded his arms.

"Scorpius, he's as much a part of this as we are," Lysander said, folding his arms.

"So I don't have a right to be worried?" he asked. Because really, Hob did not seem to think he did. "I might not have come into this bond with romantic affection for you, but it doesn't mean I don't care at least a bit, now that is. Godric- It's a bloody fucking good thing I didn't get pregnant if you're going to be so fucking unconcerned about your own health."

"Albus," Lysander said softly.

Hob stared at him in shock. "Things would have been different if that had happened," Hob said. "The worst of it was over and I wasn't going to relapse. I made sure of it."

"You should still have told us, Scorpius," Lysander said tiredly.

Hob sighed and rested his hands on his hips. "If something like this happens again you'll be duly informed," the man said, looking at Lysander.

"Because obviously I'm not here as well," he muttered and turned for the door.

"Mop, I didn't-" Hob sighed again. "I didn't mean to exclude you. I'm just not used to having to... take you into account."

"Like I haven't bloody noticed that already," he snapped and spun around. "Blimey, you two were already together when... this... happened. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, I knew that, but I didn't- Just don't keep me uninformed if something like this happens again."

Hob opened his mouth to say something but nodded instead and murmured, "I can do that."

Albus nodded in acknowledgement and fidgeted in his place. He had never had a... lover's spat... with the two men and was not sure how to proceed. From the looks of it though, he was not the only one.

"Scorpius, you're here," Harry said from behind Albus. His father paused and looked at them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"It's sorted," Lysander said. "Mostly."

Harry nodded slowly before looking to Hob. "Good. Scorpius, you're needed at the Ministry."

"He just spent the day-" Lysander started.

"Lysander," Hob said, as he rested a hand on the man's arm, "I've more than recovered." Hob looked at him then and Albus was slightly shocked at the inclusion, never mind that they had just discussed it.

Hob kissed the other blonde on the cheek and headed for the door, briefly touching Albus' elbow before leaving with Harry.

"Well, that was... intense," Lysander said.

"Yeah," he frowned, not quite sure how to feel just then. "Yeah, it was."

"... You good?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah, I think I am. You?"

"Honestly? A bit worried, but that's normal."


	10. How Scorpius Malfoy Compensated for Being Too Tired to Shag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is too tired to actually shag so he decides to watch and instead.

"Scorpius," Lysander called from the doorway of the study.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, as he glanced up from his paperwork. He had had to go into the field earlier that day, with no mishaps this time, and was finishing up the report to hand in tomorrow morning.

"Come to bed would you," Lysander said.

"In a minute," he replied, casting a quick smile at the man.

"You've been holed up in the study since you got home," Lysander pointed out. "And it's been a while since we've all shagged together."

"Loathe as I am to admit it, I doubt I have the energy to handle the both of you tonight," he said.

It was true though, he was tired. He had spent the better part of the day stabilizing a number of volatile artefacts that he and the Aurors had come across. The rumours that Lysander had heard about the DoM working with the DMLE were mostly correct. A few Unspeakables and Aurors had been put into a new merger group and were handling cases that were highly classified and tended to rely on intelligence from both departments.

"Well, that's a first," Lysander frowned. "Shame, since Al and I would both like for you to join us."

"Tempting," he said, and it was since things had been a bit shaky after their argument. "How about I hurry with this- I'm almost done. No need to worry- and you and Mop wait for me in the room. And plug each other would you."

Lysander's eyes lit up as he squirmed slightly. "Cock rings too?" he asked.

"If you'd like," he grinned. "And I know you do."

"Indeed," Lysander nodded, as he pushed off of the door frame. "Don't take long, Scorpius. Or we'll start without you."

"Not to worry," he said, before going back to his report.

* * *

When Scorpius walked into his room he was graced with the sight of his two bondmates tangled together in the bed as they snogged each other hungrily. He made an effort not to disturb them just yet as he leaned on the wall and watched. He licked his lips at stubs of the anal plugs both men sported and his cock was quickly swelling in appreciation, twitching at the way the two grabbed and groped at one another eagerly, at the catch in their breaths and the soft moans that escaped them. He decided to intervene when he heard a desperate whimper.

"You really did start without me," he said, as he pushed off of the wall and stretched.

The two looked over at him and Mop huffed. "How could we _not_?" the man asked, while Scorpius began to shed his trousers and shirt.

"Mhmm," Lysander hummed, as he turned and nipped at Mop's shoulder.

"No matter," he said, as he floated a chair to the side of the bed and took a seat. "Carry on."

"Not going to join us?" Lysander asked, as Mop rolled him onto his back.

"I'd like to watch and instruct tonight," he said, as he pulled his cock out of his pants.

"Come on," Mop murmured to Lysander, before sucking in a nipple.

Lysander hummed in approval and arched against Mop. They eagerly resumed their snogging and touching. Scorpius watched their lips, their tongues, their hands, their motions. He watched the way Mop's fingers dragged from Lysander's arse to his thigh and the way teeth tugged at skin and lips. He barely stroked himself while he watched and simply let his eyes wander. Mop was steadily making his way down Lyander's body and Scorpius licked his lips as he watched saliva glisten on the blonde's stomach.

"Tease him, Mop," he instructed. "Don't touch his cock until I say. Don't touch yours either."

Mop glanced at him for a moment before resuming his task, adhering to Scorpius' instructions. When Lysander reached for Mop's head Scorpius flicked his wand and bound the man's hands and stuck them above his head, earning himself a frustrated huff. Mop smirked in amusement as he glanced up and realized what had happened. He nipped at Lysander's inner thigh and ran his hands over the man, dutifully avoiding the twitching cock. Mop licked and sucked and nibbled nearby Lysander's bits and the man squirmed and looked at Scorpius with pleading eyes.

"Scorpius," Lysander breathed. "Please- let him- please."

Scorpius rose from his seat and went to sit beside Mop so that he could better see, Lysander eyeing him all the while. "Lick him," he said, as he trailed a finger up Mop's spine. "Don't suck him in."

Lysander sighed when Mop's tongue swept up his shaft. Mop lapped at the cock and flicked his tongue along it. He licked at Lysander's balls and he blew cool air over the saliva. Lysander shivered and muttered at them for more.

"Go ahead," Scorpius said, as he slid his hand down Mop's cleft and pressed gently on the plug. The brunette rocked into the touch and groaned before sucking and laving on one of Lysander's balls. "You may use your hands."

The man licked up Lysander's shaft once more and massaged the blonde's balls before sucking the head in and working it for a while. Lysander moaned in relief and his hips bucked impatiently. Scorpius watched as Mop bobbed and sucked and stroked at Lysander. He toyed with Mop's hair and let his eyes run along Lysander's writhing body and back down to the action. Mop was really going at.

"Enough," he said, when Lysander looked to be enjoying himself a bit too much.

That earned him a glare and a protest. He ignored it and pulled the plug from the blonde's arse as he caressed the man's thigh. He cast it aside and guided Mop's head to the prepared entrance. The brunette took the hint and began to lap at Lysander. Soon Mop was giving the other blonde a thorough tonguing. Mop brought his fingers to the pucker and paused before glancing at Scorpius for permission. Scorpius nodded and watched as Mop sucked his fingers before working two inside and going back to his licking and tongue fucking, twisting and turning them, making Lysander arch and groan.

"Finger him," Scorpius murmured, stroking lazily at his own cock as he ran his fingers over Lysander's skin.

Mop lifted his head and began to pump his fingers inside of the other man. Scorpius summoned the lube and drizzled it on Mop's fingers before the saliva dried out. He told Mop to go harder, faster, and he did. Lysander was moaning and begging for a cock as his own twitched with need and the ring glistened at the base of his shaft. Scorpius stroked his inner thigh and watched him shiver. When the blonde started to buck in time to Mop's hand Scorpius made the man move more slowly and Lysander grunted in frustration.

Scorpius nipped at Mop's jaw and ran a finger along the man's cock. "Wonderful job, Mop," he murmured. "I do believe it's your turn for some attention."

"Yes," Mop breathed, his hips twitching as he searched for more contact.

Scorpius chuckled and had him straddle Lysander's face. "Suck him," he said, as he stroked the blonde's stomach and then pinched a nipple.

Mop guided his cock to Lysander's mouth and the blonde took him in and began to suck him off, his cheeks hollowing beautifully. Mop leaned forwards and braced himself on the headboard as he fed Lysander more of his cock. The brunette moaned and arched under Lysander's ministrations. Scorpius ran his hand through Mop's hair before dragging the man's head back with a tug. He kept Mop by the hair and licked his neck before watching the way Lysander's mouth stretched and moved around the cock in his mouth. He stroked Lysander's cheek gently as he watched and the blonde looked towards him and held his gaze. His cock twitched eagerly.

He got up and told them not to stop as he fetched a tie. He went back to the bed and fixed it over Mop's eyes.

"Fuck," the man breathed.

Scorpius soon instructed Lysander to stop and then guided Mop onto his hands and knees on the bed. He unstuck Lysander's bound arms from the bed and had the blonde remove the plug and finger and lap at Mop's entrance. He watched as the blonde took a moment to find his balance, being unable to really utilize his hands. Mop arched and pressed back when Lysander steadied himself properly and Scorpius sat back and stroked and squeezed himself as he watched Mop squirm and listened to his pants and moans and gasps.

He smirked at the moan the man let out when Lysander bit a cheek sharply.

Soon Mop was a whimpering mess and Scorpius took that moment to summon a double ended dildo. He sterilized it and lubed it before instructing Lysander to stop. Mop whined in protest at the loss of contact.

"Turn around, Lysander," he said, with a swirl of his hand. "Hands and knees like Mop."

Lysander carefully moved into position and licked his lips when he caught sight of the toy. Scorpius smirked at him and went over to the two. He laid a hand on Mop's arse and the man gasped under his touch. He worked one end of the dildo into Mop and muttered at the man to stop moving. He guided Lysander's hips closer and then pressed the other end into him, holding it in place for Mop as the other man worked his way down the toy, legs beside Mop's and arse against his arse.

"Oh Merlin," Mop breathed. "Is this a-"

"It is," he said. "Now hush. Don't move until I say."

He received twin complaints from the men and stepped back to observe them for a moment. Lysander whined and lowered himself onto his forearms but Scorpius made no comment about it. He doubted the man would be able to support himself with his hands bound together as they were, so he would allow it. He glided back over to them and snogged Lysander for a moment.

"Please," Lysander breathed between kisses. "Please, Scor."

Scorpius ran a hand through the man's hair and around to his jaw. "Soon," he promised.

He smoothed his hand down the man's back and let his fingers glide around to Lysander's stomach and down to his cock. He stroked and squeezed him and few times, kissing and nipping at his shoulder and neck before moving on to Mop. Lysander was trembling and panting as he tried not to buck. Scorpius let a finger glide along Mop's skin and he smiled at the way the man gasped and squirmed. He nipped at Mop's jaw when he reached in front of him and let his hand grip the curly black locks. He licked Mop's ear and watched the man let out a staggered breath.

"Move," he commanded.

Slowly, the two began to move and Scorpius watched as their bodies rocked and they found a rhythm. Mop pressed his face against the arm that held him and he panted in time with his movements. Scorpius tugged the man's head back so that he could see his face and Mop let out a soft cry. Scorpius snogged him briefly before moving away.

He watched the two men undulating, the way their spines flowed and the almost permanent arch of their backs. He was tempted to drizzle something over them just so he could watch it glide to the dip in their spines.

They fell out of rhythm a few times when one of them wanted to slow down or speed up but quickly remedied themselves. Scorpius watched the way their arses slapped together as the dildo disappeared and inside of them before making an appearance once more. He swallowed and began to stroke himself more enthusiastically this time as he watched.

They were moaning and they were panting and they were gasping, letting out loud cries every now and then as they rocked quick and hard, the slap of skin loud in the room. Their balls slapped together and their cocks grazed on occasion, swinging wildly between their legs.

Scorpius yawned and stretched unexpectedly and decided he had better speed things along before his body decided that he needed to sleep. He vanished the cock rings and slipped a hand under each of them and began to wank them. His left hand was not quite as adept as his right so he settled for giving them short twisting strokes that focused on the heads of their cocks. The swearing and muttering around him increased and the two were seriously fucking themselves just then.

"Almost- almost- _fucking_ \- ye- _Oh_ ," Lysander muttered.

"Ah- ah- ah- _aaah_ \- _unnnh_ \- fffu- _oh_ \- _oh_ ," Mop gasped.

He felt Lysander twitch and harden in his hold before the man cried out and slammed back against Mop. The man let out a cry as he throbbed and pulsed onto the bed, burying his head in the sheets as he moaned and bucked. The two ground against each other as Lysander rode it out and Scorpius milked the blonde's cock.

Scorpius rested a sticky hand on Lysander's back, to steady him, and prompted Mop to continue. The brunette sat up and began to rock back as Scorpius wanked him. The brunette's hand found Scorpius' shoulder and held onto it for balance while Lysander moaned and whimpered into the sheets, arse up and back arched. Scorpius stroked the blonde's back soothingly, spreading the mess. Lysander shivered underneath him and his fingers gripped the bedding.

It did not take long for Mop to peak, bucking and moaning as he came. Mop slammed his hips down a few times as he rode it out, grinding against Lysander's arse and making the man whimper some more from the excess stimulation.

Scorpius vanished the rest of his clothes and got onto the bed as they caught their breaths. He vanished Mop's blindfold and the man blinked and looked behind himself before swearing.

"Good fucking Godric," Mop breathed, as he watched the dildo slide out of the pair of them while they carefully pulled apart.

"Yes, yes, it's bloody brilliant," Scorpius muttered, his patience more than gone. He sat and spread his legs in invitation and released Lysander's bonds. "Now, suck me off."

The two crawled over to him and Lysander steadied Scorpius' cock as they both licked at it, dragging their open mouths along the side in unison. Mop dipped his head and suckled Scorpius' balls as Lysander sucked him in and wasted no time in bobbing and laving at his cock. He lay back and let them go at it.

A tongue teased at his entrance and Scorpius groaned as Mop's tongue pressed its way inside him. Lysander released him with _pop_ and wanked him furiously as he watched Mop. The brunette lifted his head then moved to flick his tongue at the head of Scorpius' cock. Lysander restricted his wanking to the shaft and Mop sucked Scorpius' head in and swirled and laved his tongue. Lysander dipped his head and licked a stripe from anus to balls as his hand pumped.

Scorpius was swearing and moaning now and then with a strong suck from Mop he came with a cry and pumped himself into the man's mouth. He let out a groan as they milked him dry.

The two clambered up beside him and he yawned before Lysander snogged him and Mop lay beside him. He turned and pulled Mop closer towards him before he started to fall asleep. Scorpius could admit that he had not paid the man as much attention as he should have, now that they were a permanent part of each other's lives, but he would try to.


	11. When Albus Potter Realized He was Actually Okay with the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a chat.

With a yawn Albus stretched, while walking to the apparition point. A few veela had had an incident with a group of wizards and Albus had been sent to handle the aftermath of the situation. It seemed a veela had imprinted on one of the blokes but, with the allure that veela exuded, the wizard's all found themselves smitten and someone became irrationally jealous when the veela reached out for her mate and things simply got out of hand from there.

As he had gotten the proper statements from both groups, sufficiently separated so that the wizards were not busy drooling, he noticed that while he was still drawn to the veela there was a _drastic_ dip in the intensity of that pull. He reckoned the bond had something to do with it and that he might get a few more veela assignments because of this. He was not looking forwards to it. They were temperamental Beings.

It was an interesting observation though, one he should probably share with his more information hungry bondmates.

"Mr. Potter," one of the wizards called.

Albus turned to see the young man that had been imprinted on jogging towards him. "Yes, Mr. Lewis?"

"Um," Lewis started, as he glanced behind him to the waiting veela, who looked at Albus as if he were trying to steal the man away. He could not tell if it was just a natural veela reaction, considering how close mating season was, or if was related to some of the ridiculous articles that had been in the papers after, exaggeratedd, details of his break up with Amelia had gone public "This... _imprinting_ thing, with the allure and what not, it's a bit- I mean I already have a girlfrie-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lewis, but why exactly are you coming to me about-"

"Your _bond_ ," the man interrupted. Albus frowned in confusion. "You got bonded to the Malfoy bloke and his boyfriend right? That's not just a rumour."

"We're bonded, yes. But that's-"

"Is it weird? I mean- You sort of _have_ to be with them now and I know you were in a relationship before that and then- Is it tolerable?" the man finally asked, before launching into some quick paced rambling. "Because I've heard about veela imprinting and they always end up with their mates and now that I'm not near enough to her to be affected by the allure I'm absolutely terrified about all this and wondering if I'm going to be miserable when I'm not _under_ the allure and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, stopping the man, who looked about to panic. "Firstly, these are two _completely_ different situations. Secondly, you should inform your girlfriend as soon as possible, and maybe keep an eye on he wand hand when you do. Thirdly, you should talk to Miss Owens about her imprinting on you because I'm sure she has her own set of worries concerning all th-"

"But her _allure_!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Wh- Uh- Well- Write letters...?" he suggested. It was the only thing he could think of that would keep the man level headed while speaking with Owens.

"I... never thought of that..." Lewis said.

"And Mr. Lewis, it's frightening at first, having a... relationship, magically forced on you, I know. But... it's not all that bad. You'll get used to it," he said.

"Get used to it," Lewis repeated. "But, I don't just want to... get _used_ to it... I-I want to... be happy."

"You'll get there if you stop fighting it. It's happened and you can't do anything about it. Fighting it will only make you unhappy," he said. "Look, if you two feel as if you want to ask another wizard-veela couple about all this I can help you arrange a meeting. The Being Division logs these things and we've had instances where couples have needed to speak with other-"

"Yes," Lewis said. "Please, thank you."

"Right, well, I'll owl you the necessary information. I've really got to get going though," he said. It was already evening after all and he did not think he could stand much more of the way Lewis emphasized so many of his words.

"Yeah, thanks, again."

"Not a problem," he said, before he apparated home wondering when he had gotten so comfortable in the bond to be able to tell someone else that it got better, and actually _mean_ it.

* * *

"Where's Lysander?" Albus asked, as he stepped into the kitchen at Grimmauld. Hob was at the table with some scones and honey.

"Library," Hob said, spreading the thick liquid onto a scone.

"Hmmm," he hummed, grabbing one for himself.

"Why?" Hob asked. "And you aren't going to eat that for dinner are you?"

"I'm not. It's just a snack," he said, taking a seat. "And I just learned something I thought he'd like to know, is all."

"Oh?" Hob said.

He nodded. "Apparently I've got a fair amount of resistance to veela allure. I had to spend some time around a few today and realized I wasn't drooling myself dry. It never used to be like that before the bond."

"That's interesting," Hob mused. "Were they all female?"

"There was a male in the group too," he answered, before taking a bite of the scone.

"That's useful," Hob murmured, breaking off a piece of his scone. "I wonder if it's the Fae magic or simply a side effect of bonds in general."

Albus shrugged as he chewed.

"Odd that I've never heard of it before," the man said absently, popping the piece in his mouth.

"Surprised you don't know absolutely everything?" he taunted.

Hob shot him a glare. "Surprised that I had to learn something from _you_ of all people," the blonde muttered, though it did not hold much venom.

"Prat," he said automatically.

"Tosser," Hob replied, half heartedly as he broke off another piece and ate it.

Albus shook his head and nibbled the pastry, wondering when the bloody hell the two of them had began to be able to have a conversation and jokingly taunt one another as well. A year ago he would not have thought it possible, especially since Lysander was not around them to keep the peace should they actually start arguing.

"Wonder if I can find anything on it in the library," Hob murmured.

"Are you serious? It's _ridiculous_ how much time the two of you can spend reading in the library," he said, getting up to fetch something to drink.

"You should try it," Hob said. "Maybe you'll learn something _useful_."

"I do," he said over his shoulder, pouring himself some milk. "I just don't get _obsessed_."

"I don't obsess, Mop," Hob defended.

Albus snorted and drank a mouthful as he sat down. "You do," he said, before popping a piece of the scone into his mouth. "Just last week you spent practically half the day buried in books. And after dinner it was the entire bloody night. I'm pretty sure you even carried some to work the next day."

"I was intrigued," Hob said, glowering at him.

"Obsessed I'd say," Albus said, with a stretch.

" _Intrigued_ ," Hob continued.

"Whatever," Albus shrugged. "Same thing. Anyway, what's here to eat?"

"Roast potatoes and that curried chicken you enjoy," Hob said with a grimace.

"What's wrong with curry?" he frowned. Curry was amazing and flavourful, never mind that it stained when it got on your clothes.

"It simply doesn't whet my appetite," Hob said.

"What doesn't whet your appetite?" Lysander asked, walking into the kitchen with a tome of a book in hand.

"Curry," Hob said.

"Ah, right," Lysander nodded. He turned to Albus, "He's odd in that way."

"I realize," Albus said, watching Hob and wondering what sort of curry he had been eating for him not to like it.

"I'm not the odd one. You lot are," Hob said, glancing at them both.

"You happen to be the minority here, so I that makes you the odd one," Lysander said, setting his book down. "What's here to eat?"

"Curry," Albus smiled. "And roast potatoes. So, says Hob."

"Hence the curry discussion," Lysander said, with an understanding nod. "Because Merlin forbids you two discuss something for the sake of simply having a discussion. I'm impressed though. You seemed to be enjoying yourselves."

Albus glanced at Hob and the two frowned at one another for a moment when they realized just how much time they had spent getting along with each other. It was strange.

"Don't start thinking about it now that I've pointed it out," Lysander said, smiling. "This is progress. That's good."


	12. The Result of a Trip Albus, Scorpius and Lysander Made to Fortescue's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes these titles make my summaries redundant...

"No," Lysander said, with a finality that made Scorpius smirk.

"What?" Mop exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "What's wrong with the Hog's Head? Aberforth is friendly."

"How about we go somewhere _nice_ ," Scorpius said, not wanting to spend Sunday afternoon in a dingy bar.

"I do _not_ want to go to a fancy restaurant," Mop complained. "I'm not going through the hassle of finding decent dress robes, _plus_ we have dinner at the Burrow later."

"It's not a _hassle_ ," Scorpius said, frowning at Mop. "And I wasn't going to suggest a high class restaurant."

"It _is_ a hassle," the brunette said, folding his arms. "And if not a fancy restaurant, where then?"

"Why don't we just go to Fortescue's?" Lysander suggested. "I could do with a frozen treat."

"... They've got ice cream lollies, right?" Mop asked.

"You're going to go to Fortescue's and get an ice cream lolly?" Scorpius asked. The ice cream parlour had an array of flavours and a number of treats to choose from that were far more satisfying than an ice cream lolly.

"What's it to you?" Mop asked. "They're good."

"Yes, they do," Lysander said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at them. "Fortescue's then?"

"...I'm all right with Fortescue's," he agreed. "I wouldn't mind some frozen yoghurt."

"Frozen yoghurt?" Mop grimaced. "That doesn't sound appealing."

"You've never tried it?" Lysander asked with a frown. Mop shook his head.

"How do I live with you?" Scorpius drawled. "You're trying it."

"No, I want a lolly," Mop said, glaring at him.

"All right, how about this," Lysander began. "This week we try one thing and then next week we try the other?"

"Lollies this week," Mop said.

"I was thinking we each put what we want on a piece of paper and we have one of us pluck it out of a bowl," Lysander said. When both Scorpius and Mop looked at him, Lysander held his hands up. " _Or_ we could have a house elf or some other neutral party do it."

"Deal," Mop nodded.

"Fine by me," Scorpius agreed.

"Good, crisis averted," Lysander grinned.

* * *

"Three ice cream lollies," Mop said to the man at the counter. "Chocolate ice cream for one and..." Mop turned to look at them, smirking when he caught Scorpius' eye.

"That peanut butter one with the nuts on the coating," Lysander said.

"Vanilla, with pistachios on the coating," Scorpius ordered half heartedly.

"Pistachios..." Mop repeated. The man did not comment any further though, not after the Scorpius gave him a look that dared him to complain about it. It was his ice cream and he could put whatever he wanted on it.

When they got their treats they went and sat in one of the booths, Scorpius and Lysander on one side and Mop on the other since he liked to sprawl his legs out and lean on the wall. Mop hummed in delight as he bit into his ridiculously chocolaty treat and let it melt in his mouth. All the ice cream lollies came coated with a chocolate shell unless otherwise stated.

Scorpius bit off a piece of the chocolate and pistachio shell that covered his ice cream and munched on it while Lysander did the same with his.

"See, these aren't so bad," Mop said, taking another bite.

"At no point did I say that I didn't like them," Scorpius replied, licking the ice cream he had exposed. "I just find them to be something I'd eat while travelling rather than... lounging."

Mop rolled his eyes and Lysander chuckled, sucking at the lolly before licking at the ice cream that threatened to run down to his fingers.

"Albus, who literally _eats_ one of these?" Lysander asked. Scorpius had been wondering the same thing from watching the brunette. "You're biting pieces off like its food."

"Hmm? Oh, well I let it melt in my mouth if that helps. It's not like I don't lick it when t starts to melt," Mop said, now overly conscious of how he was eating.

"Even sho..." Scorpius said, before swallowing the pistachios he had just chewed.

"Well you try growing up with the amount of cousins I have and see if you don't scarf your food down before someone snatches it," Mop defended and took another bite.

"Depraved," Scorpius murmured. "The lot of you."

"No one's going to try and eat it now. You can drop the habit and enjoy it," Lysander said. "Besides, they're fun to lick."

"Reminds you of something else, does it?" Scorpius teased.

"Ice lollies work a lot better for that but these can work too," the other blonde smirked, swiping his tongue along the treat.

"That was a poor effort," he taunted.

Scorpius had finished most the coating on his own and sucked the ice cream lolly into his mouth before pulling it out slowly, playing along with Lysander. He licked the vanilla from his lips and watched as Lysander licked up the exposed sides of his lolly and swirled his tongue at the tip before sucking it in.

"Are you two really- Good Godric," Mop muttered.

They laughed and watched the brunette as they licked and sucked at the lollies. Mop's eyes widened and his brows rose. It was a good thing they were in their own booth because Scorpius could hear children in the background and this was definitely turning into some sort of public indecency. He leaned over and licked at Lysander's neglected peanut butter lolly, other blonde was chewing on the rest of his coating, before going back to his own. In no time they had reduced the frozen treats to the wooden sticks of the handle and Mop had all but forgotten about his own melting lolly.

Lysander chuckled at Mops lack of movement and Scorpius pulled the brunette's hand over to them before they began to lap at the chocolate ice cream that ran down the man's hand and fingers. Mop let out a quiet moan as he watched them and they kept their eyes on him as they licked and sucked. They devoured his lolly and cleaned his hand and fingers before turning to lick the ice cream of one another's faces and snogging thoroughly, cold tongues gliding along lips, teeth tugging and nipping. Scorpius glanced at Mop on occasion and held his gaze before closing his eyes and refocusing on snogging Lysander, the other blonde likely doing the same.

"Godric," Mop breathed when Lysander's hand slid down Scorpius' chest and under the table.

Scorpius gasped and arched into the touch before he felt Lysander smirk against his lips. He bucked and Lysander nipped his-

"Manor," Mop said. They glanced over at Mop, his eyes dark and his breath quick. " _Now_."

* * *

"Fuck yes," Mop breathed, as he pumped his hips.

The man rooted himself inside and rocked his hips slowly. Scorpius moaned and the brunette's mouth dangled open before he pulled out. Scorpius gasped for breath and licked his lips, pumping Mop's cock as he normalised his breathing.

The brunette rested his palms on the wall in front of him and arched as Lysander continued to finger him, occasionally pulling the digits out to lap at the man and tongue him. Scorpius took Mop in again and laved and sucked at head of his cock. He opened his mouth wide and watched Mop, prompting the man pump his hips once more. Lysander hummed and Mop's cock twitched in Scorpius' mouth.

" _Lysander_ ," Mop groaned, after Scorpius heard a slap.

"I'll kiss it better soon enough," Lysander promised. "I think Scor is waiting though." Scorpius gave the brunette a suck for emphasis.

Mop rested a hand on the back of Scorpius' head before began thrusting down his throat. The brunette ground his hips and pulled out before pressing forwards again. He did that a few times before his hand tightened in Scorpius' hair and pulled his head back. Mop began thrusting down his throat, pausing every now and then so Scorpius could catch his breath.

Soon the man was moving with more enthusiasm as he fucked Scorpius' throat raw. Mop pressed as deep as he could go and Scorpius shook his head a bit, working his throat around the cock before he pressed a hand to Mop's hip. The man pulled out so that he could breathe and he wanked Mop quickly as he caught his breath.

"Almost," Mop moaned, as Lysander ran a hand over the man's thigh and Scorpius registered the sounds of the blonde's hand slapping against the other man's flesh.

Mop's cock twitched and leaked in Scorpius' hand and he licked it clean and sucked the head in before it was suddenly down his throat. He moaned and peered upwards. Mop watched him and rocked his hips in time with Lysander's hand. He kept Scorpius' face pressed against his pelvis and moaned and swore. Scorpius swallowed around him a few times and moaned deep in his throat as he glided his tongue along the shaft. Mop bucked and let out a cry as he pumped himself into Scorpius, cock pulsing and hips rolling as liquid heat slid down Scorpius' throat. When Mop pulled out Scorpius gasped and panted as he gave the man's head short licks, his hand milking the brunette while Lysander fondled his balls and continued to work his hand.

Mop soon got down on his knees and Lysander sidled up behind him and pressed inside, pumping his hips until he was buried to the hilt then giving the brunette time to adjust. Once Mop was rocking back onto him he bent the man forwards fucked him hard. Scorpius kissed and nipped at the blonde's shoulder's and neck, tweaked his nipples and caressed his skin. In no time Lysander was grunting and grinding his hips against Mop as he emptied himself inside the man. Lysander twisted so that he could snog Scorpius and Mop groaning and writhing all the while, his toes curled and his hands clenched.

The two traded places and Scorpius positioned himself before snapping his hips forwards and grinding deeper into Mop's slick heat, feeling the way Lysander's release allowed him easier movement. He swore and pulled the man up before he began bucking madly. Mop arched and moaned as he rested his head on Scorpius' shoulder. He wrapped an arm around the man and held onto his throat lightly. Lysander rested a hand on Scorpius' back as he snogged Mop. The blonde's hand travelled down to his cleft and his fingers pressed at Scorpius' entrance. Mop was clinging to Scorpius with one arm and Lysander the other as he whimpered and moaned.

Soon Scorpius thrust forwards _hard_ as he peaked, groaning as he added to the mess in Mop's arse. The brunette mewled and arched, holding onto them both as Scorpius pulsed and rocked inside of him. They traded kisses lazily as their hands roamed skin and then made their way to the bed before falling asleep.

* * *

Scorpius heard a crack of apparition and opened his eyes to see Tibby, one of the house elves. "The Masters is being late for dinner! It is almost being seven now!" Tibby said, playing with her ears nervously.

"Shit," he muttered, voice still hoarse from the fucking Mop gave his throat. He untangled himself from his bondmates and shook them awake, pinching Mop when he refused to get up. "It's almost seven."

"Oh shit," Mop swore, before they rushed to the shower and dutifully ignored one another's naked bodies before dressing hastily and apparating to the Burrow.

"Sorry, we were sleeping," Mop muttered when they arrived.

Draco and Harry glanced at them and smirked before looking away. They might have forgotten to put privacy charms on Scorpius' room earlier.

"Seriously, Al?" Lily asked, with a shake of her head and an amused smile. She had more or less gotten over the Mop and Perret situation. "Are you lot still in Hogwarts?"

" _Anyway_ , take a seat, darlings," Molly said, motioning for them to sit. "Butterbeer, or firewhiskey, or anything for the lot of you?"

"I'll just have some water, thanks, Molly," Lysander said, as they sat.

"Firewhiskey, thanks," Mop nodded, sitting down gingerly.

"Tea, thank you," Scorpius rasped, "with some honey and lemon if that's all right."

"The water and firewhiskey are out here," Molly said. "I'll go and fetch the tea."

"Are you getting ill?" Rose asked, as Molly headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, I doubt that's it," Draco murmured. Harry frowned in confusion before he choked on his drink when he noticed Mop's flush.

" _Draco_ ," Harry hissed, while Mop tried to discreetly pour himself some firewhiskey.

"What just happened...?" Louis asked.

"Nothing, Louis," Lysander said, as he tried to hide a smirk while pouring his water.

"Oh my Godric," Lily gasped, before grimacing.

"Ugh, Mr. Malfoy," Louis complained. "Did you _have_ to point that out?"

"You can't honestly tell me I'm the only one who thought it," Draco said, glancing around the table.

"Yes," Ms. Weasley nodded.

"Guilty," George admitted, receiving a few frowns while Draco nodded at him.

" _George_ ," Ron grimaced.

"What?" George asked. "Albus just sat down like he got kicked in the arse-"

"Oh Godric," Mop muttered, taking a gulp of his firewhiskey.

"-and Lysander's got that smirk on his fa-"

"Here's your tea, Scorpius," Molly said, as she set down a cuppa. He murmured his thanks and she hurried back to her seat. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Nothing you want repeated at-" George started.

Mop sat upright suddenly. "You two finished my ice cream..."


	13. When Albus Severus Potter and Lysander Scamander Spoke About Their Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title, haha.

"You all right?" Albus asked.

Lysander looked at him in surprise. "I'm fine," the man said, "just thinking."

The blonde was sitting in the kitchen and had been staring absentmindedly out the window and ignoring his tea. Albus nodded in reply and went to get something to drink.

"Did you ever wonder which of you I'd have gotten pregnant for?" Lysander suddenly asked. "If we hadn't taken the potions or if they hadn't worked."

His eyes widened in shock and he nearly choked on his drink from the abruptness of the question, not that Lysander would have seen though, since he was looking outside once again. "Not really..." he said, taking a seat. "I did, at first. But then you were sort of in the clear and I could freak out about my own uncertainty."

"Understandable," Lysander murmured, nodding. He turned to Albus. "Sometimes I wonder though. And I wonder what it would have been like and how that would have affected... things."

"You mean you and Hob, if it was... mine?" he asked, fiddling with his glass.

Lysander glanced at him and gave a quick smile. "Yes, and I wonder about the same things if it had turned out to be _his_ too. Either way things would have been... incredibly different. We weren't, and still aren't, in any position to handle a pregnancy properly. It'll make things too one sided, more than they are now. But I still wonder about it."

"Is this bothering you because we keep seeing all those children at the Burrow?" he asked. He had a large number of cousins and some of those cousins had children, hyper active, tug on your hair, pull at your nose children.

"A little, and not to mention some of our old schoolmates are starting families," Lysander said. "And... I never expected to be able to have children. Not without adopting or using a surrogate anyway. I'm the only one here who isn't bi."

"Well, now you have the option. And it's there until you're ready," he said.

"Until we're ready," Lysander amended.

"Yeah," he nodded. "To be honest though... that might take me a while."

"I know," Lysander nodded, sitting back in his chair and running a hand over his abdomen. "I don't want any children yet, don't worry. I was just thinking. I do tend to do that."

"Don't start _over_ thinking it," he muttered.

"I won't," Lysander said, with a shake of his head. He took a sip of his tea and grimaced before casting a heating charm on it and sipping some more. "You never heard us, but we had rows about it you know, the pregnancies, mine and mostly yours, not so much his."

"If I had known all... _that_ was going to happen, I probably would have steered clear of that side of the Beltane celebrations," he admitted. "The last thing I had wanted to do was ruin our relationships."

"I think you would have had to avoid going to the camp all together," Lysander said, turning his tea cup. "The magic would have pulled you over to us anyway. That's what it does. You felt it."

"I reckon you're right," he sighed. He drank some of his pumpkin juice and thought about it a bit. "If you didn't say anything today I doubt I would have noticed that you still think about it."

"Yeah?" Lysander asked. "I take it that you haven't noticed when Scorpius is thinking about it then either. He's a tough one to read sometimes though so that's normal."

"You think?" he said. "I mean, sometimes I can tell that there's _something_. I've gotten a lot better at noticing that, but I can't tell what it is and it's a little weird because it seems you two almost automatically know what the other is thinking. Sometimes it's creepy, other times I can appreciate it, like in bed."

Lysander laughed. "I can see how you enjoy that," the man said. "We aren't alienating you though, are we? Recently, I mean. I try not to and I know Scorpius has been trying to take you into consideration a bit more. He just won't admit that aloud if you ask him."

Albus shook his head as he thought about how to word it. "It was... really noticeable before, the fact that I was... sort of thrown into the mix. And I was still pretty hung up on Amelia, I mean I still sort of... anyway," he said, shaking his head and taking a breath. "It's better. A lot better. And I've noticed that you two are trying. How can I not notice if Hob starts trying? There's a distinct drop in the amount of rows we've had, that's hard to ignore."

"It is, isn't it?" Lysander smiled. "I'm glad, especially since I don't have to worry as much about leaving you two in a room by yourselves."

"Haha, I'll admit that we were pretty terrible," he said. "But anyway, I've gotten over the... initial shock, denial... whatever it was, and I'm trying to make it work as well."

"Good," Lysander grinned, before leaning over and kissing his cheek. The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "Because sometimes I worry about you feeling ignored. I know it's likely to happen at times, there are three of us afte-"

"It's nowhere near what it used to be, Lysander. Don't fret," Albus assured. He kissed Lysander softly and they ended up exchanging a few kisses.

"It'd do you well to remember that this is a _shared_ space," Mr. Malfoy said, heading to the cupboards.

"No shagging in the kitchen," Lysander said, settling back into his seat. "I remember."

Mr. Malfoy nodded and left with some crisps, something he had apparently taken to eating because of Harry.

"You 'remember'?" Albus asked with a frown. Surely that did not mean-

"You can recall how Scorpius and I were the first time we dated, yes?" Lysander asked. Albus' brows rose. "Yes, well, there might have been an incident in here and Draco might have seen things he never wanted to see."

"You two are ridiculous," he mumbled.

"As if you're any better," Lysander said. "The gala you and Scorpius shagged at- I know about it. I was the distraction so you two could slip away."

"I knew that was too much of a coincidence..." he muttered.

"Tibby," he heard Hob say, before the man walked into the kitchen. He glanced at them by the table. "Hmmm, what are you lot talking about?"

"At the moment, how insatiable we are," Lysander said.

The house elf popped into the room and Hob requested his dinner as he sat down. "Ah," he said.

"I hear you two had a kitchen incident with your father," Albus said.

" _That_ was... an interesting evening, to say the least," Hob commented. "I don't think Father ate marmalade for some weeks after that."

"There were a few incidents actually. We aren't supposed to shag in the Eastern Wing or the Northern, if Narciassa's here," Lysander said.

"This is why your father's less touchy about hearing about us shagging," Albus noted. "He's already seen more than enough to desensitize him."

"He has," Hob nodded. He leaned back in his seat and glanced at them both. "You lot wanted to see the match between Luxembourg and Peru, correct? I've got tickets." The blonde reached into his robe pockets and tossed two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup onto the table, as if he came by them every day, before Tibby came back with a plate of hot food.

"There are only two," Lysander pointed out. Albus was too busy ogling the tickets to do more than nod.

"I'll be there," the man said. "Don't worry."

"You _do_ know that August 5th is my birthday, right?" Albus asked, turning the ticket in his hand. Merlin, they were some pretty good seats as well.

"Is it?" Hob asked.

Albus nodded and Lysander smirked beside him. "Well, isn't this thoughtful," the man said.

"I just happened to get a few tickets is all," Hob said, and Albus almost believed him were it not for the amused look on Lysander's face.

"I reckon that's all it is," Lysander said, giving Albus a sidelong glance.

He understood that one. It meant, " _I told you he wouldn't admit these things aloud._ "


	14. How Albus Severus Potter's First Birthday with His Bondmates Went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the match at the Quidditch World Cup that Scorpius had gotten tickets for.

"Ugh, is that Skeeter 2.0?" Mop asked, looking in the direction of Melanie Molson, a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_.

"2.0?" Scorpius asked with a frown.

Lysander chuckled and Mop rolled his eyes. "It's a Muggle thing," Lysander supplied. "But yes, Al it is."

"I _hate_ her," the brunette muttered. "And Hob, we need to have you watch some telly, or rent some DVDs, or Muggle books, or _something_."

"What are DVDs?" he asked, sidestepping one of the many tents outside the stadium of the World Cup.

"See, I don't even know how to explain that when he doesn't know about technology," Mop said. "You put it in a DVD player, and the name is self explanatory, and you can watch movies from it. It's a storage device... Like a pensieve, I suppose, except they don't store memories."

"That was a fairly good explanation, Al. I'm impressed," Lysander teased.

"Oh shut it," Mop said, as they neared the entrance.

"Oh look!" Molson said excitedly. "It's our Beltane Boys. Come to watch the match?"

"Beltane Boys?" Mop asked with a grimace. "Is that what they're calling us?"

"They did call your father The-Boy-Who-Lived for a good 18 years," Lysander pointed out.

"So which team are you lot supporting? How's the bondship going? Malfoy, Potter, you seem to have been getting along recently."

"Miss Molson, if you don't mind we'd like to get to our seats," Scorpius said politely, giving her smile as they continued on their way.

"Oh, just a few questions? Or a photograph at least," she tried, blocking their path. The camera was already flashing so Scorpius saw no reason for her to be _asking_ for a photograph. "One statement? Potter, have you seen your ex since the engagement party? Is it true you had a run in with her and her family since? Scamander, how are you parents taking-"

"Is that a new hair style you've got?" Lysander asked, smiling sweetly at her as he glanced at her ridiculous, gravity defying hair.

"I- Yes, it is actually," she blushed.

Scorpius and Mop slipped past her discreetly as Lysander handed out false compliments and carefully made his way around her. "Lovely to have seen you," the other blonde said, before turning back to them. "For the love of Merlin..."

"I can't believe that worked..." Mop muttered. He was about to look behind them but Scorpius touched a hand to his back.

"Don't, or she'll start anew," he murmured.

The others handed their tickets to the collector, who nodded to Scorpius and let him in since he was on the list of special attendees. Technically he was just one of a few Unspeakables that were in attendance in the event that their assistance was needed. It was highly unlikely though since the last time any sort of advanced chaos had occurred at the Cup was when the Death Eaters had led a raid during the 422nd Cup.

The three of them headed to their seats, which had a brilliant view of both the field and the stadium. They bought a few drinks and snacks and settled down as they waited for people to finish filing in so that the match could begin. They watched as people shuffled to their seats and Mop slid down in his and propped his legs on the railing in front of him as he munched on some caramel corn.

"Hob," Mop said quietly, glancing around Lysander. Scorpius leaned his head forwards and looked at him. "Thanks."

Scorpius blinked and nodded. He had acquired the tickets when he had volunteered for this particular match and he had volunteered partly because he knew Lysander had wanted to attend and partly because it was... Mop's birthday. He had _not_ considered it a _gift_ though. "There's really no need to-"

"Translated, that means you're welcome, Albus," Lysander interrupted.

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no, _nooooooo_!" Lysander yelled, leaning over the railing. "Bloody fucking _hell_!"

" _Yeeeeeeeeeessssssss_!" Mop shouted, standing on said banister. "Luxem _bourg_!"

Personally, Scorpius had no preference over Luxembourg or Peru. They were not his choice countries. So as his bondmates made fools of themselves he watched them in amusement and shook his head before scanning the crowds once more and taking a sip of his coffee. Crackers were shooting red, blue and white confetti out all around and a number of flags were being waved. People were yelling and screaming as they either celebrated their team's victory or expressed their disappointment and outrage at the loss.

"And Luxembourg moves on to the semi finals in this year's Quidditch World Cup! Defeating Peru 310 -200!" the commentator announced.

They waited until most patrons were out of the stadium to leave, not wanting to deal with the throng of people, some over excited and others sullen, but all were tired from the two day long match. Scorpius kept an eye out for any extraordinary disturbances as he listened to Lysander and Mop discuss and argue the match, commenting when appropriate and chuckling at their over enthusiasm.

"Admit it!" Mop said. "Peru is rubbish!"

"Just because Luxembourg got lucky this time around-"

" _Lucky_?" Mop laughed. "It's called _skill_ , not luck. _Luck_ is why Peru made it this far."

"Wha- See if I ever make you crepes for your birthday again," Lysander threatened. In all honesty that was a fairly weighty threat considering how good they tasted.

Mop chuckled. "Someone's a sore loser," he said. "Wait... you're joking right?"

Lysander shrugged and stretched his legs out on the banister.

When the crowd cleared up significantly they headed to the exit nearest their tent, Lysander on one side of him and Mop on the other as the two chatted heatedly. Lysander held his hand and somehow he and Mop had ended up linking arms. They headed to their tent and more or less ignored the people that noticed them and had decided to stare.

Upon reaching inside they went directly to the shower and made quick work of washing up so that they could take their snogging, because there was almost always snogging involved when they showered together, to the bed.

Mop claimed Scorpius' lips and then pressed him backwards and down onto the mattress. The brunette climbed on top of him, straddling him, and threaded his fingers into Scorpius' hair as he snogged him. It was a different sort of feel than usual, more... purposeful. Lysander stayed behind Mop and when the brunette moaned into Scorpius' mouth and arched against him he reckoned that the other blonde was either rimming or stretching the man.

Hands gripped Scorpius' hair, then cupped his face, ran down his neck and smoothed his collar. Mop glided his hand over Scorpius' chest and abdomen, he brushed his fingers over Scorpius' nipples, thumbing and pinching them before gliding along his flank and abdomen. Scorpius ran his hands along the brunette's shoulders, back, thighs. Mop rocked back against Lysander's... tongue? Fingers...? as they snogged and slid a hand down Scorpius' body and palmed him, cock and balls, before he took hold of him and began to pump.

Mop broke their snog to let out a cry, burying his face in Scorpius' neck and arching back. The man was mewling and squirming while he tugged and squeezed Scorpius' cock and Lysander fingered him relentlessly, the sound of it loud enough in the room for Scorpius to identify it now. Mop let out a staggered breath and shifted before he guided Scorpius's cock to his prepared entrance and watched him.

Lysander climbed between his legs and behind Mop before he wrapped his arms around him as he began to kiss at the brunette's neck and shoulders. The other blonde slid his hands to Mop's hips and pressed them down slowly, glancing at Scorpius with a quick grin. Scorpius groaned as he pressed slowly past the ring of muscles and into the other man. Lysander murmured into Mop's ear and wrapped an arm around his waist, stopping him from taking in more than the head of Scorpius' cock. Scorpius groaned and thrust his hips upwards impatiently, causing Mop to groan.

"Patience, Scorpius," Lysander said, as he took hold of Mop's cock and muttered a lubrication charm to slicken the man's cock before he began to pump him slowly. "Watch."

Lysander whispered something to Mop and the brunette began to rock his hips slowly. Scorpius whimpered at the way he was being teased as Mop's muscles swallowed the head of his cock again and again. He watched the way Mop writhed above him with Scorpius' cock barely inside of him as Lysander's hand stroked him long and slow, his hand dipping to fondle and tug at the other man's balls.

When Lysander sat back on his haunches he pulled Mop against him and Scorpius hummed at the better angle of sight. He slipped out of Mop but Lysander heeded their complaints and felt for his cock to press it back inside the brunette. Mop ground his hips and spread his legs as he rested his hands on the bed. Lysander kissed and licked at the man's neck before taking hold of his cock once more and pumping his hand over the tip.

"Lysander, you fucking tease," Scorpius breathed, rolling his hips to get more depth.

"You can't tell me you aren't enjoying yourself," the blonde said, now grinding against Mop's arse and using his other hand to palm the man's balls.

"I don't think... that changes things," Mop muttered.

"Shhh," Lysander hushed. "Just watch and feel, why don't you?"

"Watch?" Mop groaned.

"Watch the way my hand's moving over your cock, squeezing and pulling. Watch the flush of Scorpius' face, neck and chest, the way he looks when his eyes are fixed on your cock or your balls or your arse," Lysander husked, before glancing at Scorpius. "Watch the way I touch Albus, the way you two are squirming and how your cock's moving inside him, the way he takes you in, the way his head rolls back when I-"

And Mop did just that as Lysander gave a twist of his hand and pressed on the man's perineum.

Scorpius swallowed and barely noticed how much more frantically they had started to move while Lysander had been speaking and coaxing them into paying attention to every bloody thing they were doing.

Mop whimpered and begged before Lysander let the man go so that he could ride Scorpius to completion. Scorpius groaned and dug his fingers into the man's hips as he was finally buried in Mop's heat. Mop wasted no time in riding him and quickly built up a fast pace. Scorpius glanced over to Lysander and saw the man wanking as he watched them, his lips slightly parted and his tongue flickering out to dampen them. He looked back up at Mop, panting and bucking on top of him.

"Oh fuck," Mop gasped, reaching for his cock and wanking furiously. "Fuck- fuck-"

For a second they ended up watching each other at the same moment and Scorpius felt Mop tense above him and saw the man's eyes flutter shut as he moaned and pumped himself over Scorpius' chest and stomach. Lysander let out a few grunts and groans right before Scorpius felt his orgasm rock through him and he pulsed inside of Mop, grinding his hips and watching Albus-

_Well fuck, did I just..._

"Thanks again... Scorpius," Mop/Albus said quietly.

Scorpius managed to stop his jaw from dangling open and nodded minutely. "Happy belated birthday," he said, not quite able to say Albus just yet, despite his ability to think it. Instead he gave the man a kiss and hoped that, like Lysander, Albus could tell that it was different and that it held the things he could not put into words just yet.


End file.
